Life keeps moving forward (Re-uploaded)
by Wicket Wystri Warrick
Summary: Life is full of many twists and turns on the road, with many unexpected changes. Sometimes the changes are good and are bad. But what an event on a fateful day changed how everyone views each other. Will the changes be good or bad? And what if something that has always been there unknown, sleeping, got woken up by the unexpected change. Will they see each other for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHER'S NOTE**

2015 CGI Series Cartoon Universe of ALVINNN and the chipmunks.

This story will be very different and the first chapter will be very dark to read, but the rest of it will be better and much, much lighter. Because of the nature of the story, I will have to post it as a M rating story. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Alvin and Theodore, Brittany and Eleanor will be bisexual to each other later, but that's latter when they want to have kids.

I have to give thanks to:  
TheNaturalLlama3, beta and co-writer

* * *

chapter ONE

**-Flash back-**

_"W...w-what d...d-did I..I..I do to d...d-deserve... P...p-please s...s-stop…" Alvin began crying. "Theo, p-please d...d-don't d...d-do t...t-this to mmee" Alvin stammered, fearfully crying._

_"Bend over _NOW_ cry baby! I'm doing this because of what you put me and Simon through the past years..."_

_"Y...y-your h...h-hurting mmmm…!"_

_"I don't care ALVIN!"_

_"P...p-please d...d-on't m...m-make m-me do m-m-more of t...t-his... I, I beg y...y-you..." Alvin pleaded with bawling his eyes out after his pleas fell on deaf ears._

_"The great Alvin Seville is nothing but a stupid...lying...worthless...cry baby! Now shut up and give me more of what I want! Or else I will do what I have told __you!"_

**-Flashback Ends-**

My eyes snapped open as I shot out of bed. I was panting heavily as sweat dripped down my body. It had all been a bad dream. Again. Just another damn nightmare. I was sitting at four A.M. in the morning because of the same nightmare that I keep getting over, and over, and over again. The same damn one that keeps repeating itself and I know why I was getting it. I had forced my big brother to mingle and have sex with me. I was dominant over him. I forced my brother to... to be mated for life, but it's all wrong. We're forced mates and I don't want it that way. I now realized the magnitude of the pain, the suffering, the humiliation that I had inflicted on that day. I hurt my big brother and I forcible violation on him and I should go to hell for it. I forced him to have sex with me that night, again, and again, and again, and again. For three or four hours straight!

Me and Alvin have been sharing our room together for more than four years and it had been great. Some say it looks like Christmas all year long because of the red and green colors that we like. We we're no longer tried in the morning and we both woke up before the alarm even went off! No more arguments in the middle of the night or being woken up by our bespectacled brother because he wanted to read a book or work on his stuff. We do sometimes wake each other up to talk, play or even to have a midnight snack and both of us convinced Dave its better this way. But for who? Me or Alvin?

And because of my mistake, I can't get his scared crying look of pain out of my mind now. To make matters worse, Dave forced Alvin to quite all of his sports activities. And now, he has to come straight home all because of him getting F's in school. He used to get C's before with Simon's help but Simon quit helping him for an unknown reason. My big brother isn't allowed to play afterschool anymore and when Alvin comes home, he has to go straight to our bedroom and stay there until called. I broke my brother and it's all my fault that he's a mess right now.

As l look over at him sleeping in his own bed, I can see he's having the same nightmare of what we did a few weeks ago. I could bet that much. I see him shake and cry in his sleep. I swear he's mumbling 'please Theodore stop' in his sleep sometimes. He says he's fine, but I know better. I scared him to his breaking point and I sorta remember some of what I had said. I told him he has to be my boyfriend and be my mate for life. Make love to me and have closeness. I understand now that's not real love. But I can't help it because I still love him as mate and I want nothing more than to make my mate happy. I even have noticed Eleanor and Brittany having problems, almost like the same problem that I have with my oldest brother. I have to find a way to fix things and make it better, even if it means that I have to let him go and be the high-spirited free birdie that he has always been, and with me out in the picture.

"Oh Alviena..." I spoke in a quiet voice, looking down at my brother. "I'm so, soo sorry for what I did to you on that day. I know there's nothing in the world that can change what I did to you. Or anything to make it right again." I thought about why I did something so cruel to my brother. I of everyone. _'I guess we all have our breaking points and I found mine that day. I can't fully remember what got to me that day or even why.'_ I sighed and mumbled to myself "Since I'm up now, I might as well do the paper route and get it done."

Although it was a bit too early to do the paper route, I still decided it was best just to do it myself. I've been doing it for the last few weeks myself because Alvin can't. That and because I've been letting him sleep. After all I owe him too much. I looked at the clock and saw it was still early. In fact it was so early that the sun hasn't even come up yet! But I figured it might help me get back to sleep afterwards. As I got up, I gave my brother a kiss on one of his soft cute little fuzzy cheeks, missing one of the wirers for his Orthodontic headgear that's for his braces at night. One that keep his smile straight.

Unfortunately I have the same rare tooth disease as my brother so I know the process that goes with having braces. I got lucky when learning because I had a good teacher that was always around to teach me. He showed me the ropes and different techniques on how to eat food better. My brother has had his braces for the last six years now. Now that I think about it, I can't even remember ever seeing him smile without showing his braces. Sure we have lots and lots of pictures of all six of us together at some point, but there aren't very many pictures of him that I know of, of him smiling without braces. All while growing up, Alvin never did smile with showing his teeth, he only smiled with a smile. Then after a two to three months of getting his braces, he then started to smile with showing his teeth all the time. I guess he was proud because he then had a nice beautiful smile with all of his teeth straight.

To Dave's surprise and the rest of us, Alvin never ever complained about having to get them or keep them. Alvin likes his braces and he doesn't mind having them. After removing my headgear, I went downstairs in my PJ's as quietly as I could, so I didn't disturb anyone. That's when I heard Eleanor talking to herself outside on the porch while crying. As I got closer to the front door, I could hear her better. I heard her say, "I should've never done that to my big sister! What I did was horrible and beyond and I..."

"Eleanor?" I spoke in a caring voice.

"Theodore what are you..." She had stopped and quickly wiped her face with her sleeve. My guess is so I couldn't see that she had been crying.

"Eleanor are you all right? Cuz you sound a little..."

"Theodore please I... I had a bad dream is all." I suspect the last part wasn't the full truth, but I figured that she didn't wanna talk about it. It reminded me of my own troubles.

"You to, huh? Cuz, I've been getting the same one again for the last few weeks myself and its my own...fault." I said the last part sad and slow. She looked at me curiously. She knew that me and Alvin did the paper route together, so I decided to try and explain my case. "It's normally me and Alvin that do the paper route together every day, but since… our fallout... he's... he's just going through a tough time and I'm getting worried for him. Like...he eats because he has to. He only talks when he has to, and that's not like him. He's always seemed to have a zipadee mouth and now he doesn't. Plus he's getting to a point that he just don't care anymore and when you look in his eyes, there's no spark, nothing. His eyes are no longer bright and shinny. His mood has changed in the last few days. All you see is, is flatness, grayness and darkness. I hate seeing him like this. Now I just wanna see him happy like he used to be and all." Eleanor looked down as I spoke. I just continued. "Because he's been like this, I've decided it was best that I do the hole paper route alone, and let him sleep for the past few weeks." _'I've been keeping a very, VERY close eye on my brother lately because I'm afraid he might do something really stupid.'_ I thought to myself.

Eleanor had on a bittersweet smile. "I'd be lying if I said Brittany isn't going through something similar, because she is. She used to always wanna talk on her phone, shop, and lots of other things that she used to want to do. Now? She just...doesn't. I just wish I knew how I could help her through...whatever she's going through. Kind of like you with Alvin."

I smiled at her. That's when I thought of something that might help us both. "Well wanna help me with the paper route since your up and all?" I asked trying to, hopefully make her feel better.

"Well...I don't know if..." I cut her off before she could even finish.

"Well it might help you sleep better afterwards. And it's a good way to think and sort out things. After all it is always quiet outside, so there's no one who can bother you. Including MR. Crab Apple himself."

She took a minute to think about it. "But I'm still in my pajamas and... Ok Theodore, you're right. **F.Y.I****.** don't you mean Mr. OLD Crabble who don't like us for anything and the walk could do me some good after all. So do you wanna talk about something different while I help you?" Ask Eleanor.

"Sure, lets talk about last summer when me and Alvin got stuck in every one's body before getting back our own body's back. Heh, and how my brother got me roped in to the paper route with him last year."

She giggled some about the thought when Alvin and I finally got our body's back saying 'yippee, yippee we got our body's back.' "You know Theo, that was a summer to remember. The five of us learned a lot about what it was really like to be in each others shoes. It's safe to say that everyone was happy when they got there body's back. Plus I've always wondered how your brother got, or more likely conned you into helping with the paper route. Another thing that I have wondered about is what is it really like having braces all the time. I kind of understand, but I don't at the same time. Me and Brittany only got stuck in yours and Alvin's body just for a short time and is it true that you and Alvin can't ever get rid of them?"

"Unfortunately it's all true Ellie. Unlike other kids at school, we have to keep ours for the rest of our lives. It sucks having them sometimes. Like, when we go through the airport security and we set off the all the metal detectors. But sometime it's not too bad." Thinking about it now, "it's kind of fun having them."

"Wait a minute, how come you can't get rid of them again? And, how can having braces be fun?" Eleanor had one eyebrow crooked with a questionable look at her best friend.

"Let me explain this better Ellie, me and my brother have a rare tooth disease called Tres-Tria-disease that we apparently inherited from mom. Alvin knew he would need braces since he was real little because mom told him so. As for my teeth, mind didn't show it until two years ago. The disease basically means that our teeth won't stay straight for us. Even after getting them straight, they'd go back to being crooked. The fun part is around Christmas time and the other holidays, along with dressing up in different costumes, we get to choose what color bands we want around our braces. Sometimes will even play the banjo in our mouths with the rubber bands thats for our braces for fun and... um never mind cuz we'll show you some other time Ellie. But you should consider yourself lucky that you don't have that disease that we have."

"Now I'm jealous of both of you, cuz now I really want to have them. You both get to have fun like that around Christmas and other holidays like that. Plus playing or making music with them sounds like even more fun. Not to mention the fact that I too love dressing up in costumes and maybe I could join you guys when it comes to costumes because I'd like to? And Ted, maybe, just maybe I will get lucky enough that I can have them and the dentist will tell me tomorrow on my checkup."

"Of course you can and If you say so Ellie. Come on Ellie, let's go cuz I have over a hundred papers to deliver and I promise to tell you how I ended up helping with the paper," I said with a giggle

"Oh right, sorry about that Ted."

=I=I=

It was almost eight pm when Dave spotted Alvin and Simon coming down the street, who'd been waiting on the front porch for a while. He'd been there for a few hours with a little worry because the boys hadn't texted him to let him know how and where they were. The last time he'd received a text was when they were having Pizza and that was at six P.M. When Dave spotted them down the road, he felt better. He knew Simon would have a good explanation why they didn't let him know that they were on there way home. When both boys got to the front porch, they were covered in mud from head to toe plus they had a slight foul smell to both of them. Simon was still mad at his brother because what he made him do and Alvin couldn't be happier at the time. It had been a while since he got to play outside. So Alvin took full advantage of it and both Simon and Alvin had pizza at the park. Dave figured that they might stay late, so he just called up the Pizza King and had it delivered. Before Alvin and Simon even entered the house to go to there separate bedrooms to get cleaned up, Dave wanted to have a talk with them in private.

"Well I'm glad the two of you had some fun and now it's time to get ready for bedtime. I will call everyone down for dessert in a bit. So Simon, can you please wait outside and maybe find the garden hose to sorta wash yourself off. I wanna have a chat with Alvin in the kitchen before he gets all cleaned up. It will only be a few minutes before I will talk with you. And no buts about it" Dave said.

"I understand and I still don't understand why I..." Before he could finish, Simon got a warning glare form Dave and he knew he had to wait and find out latter.

"Come on Alvin and try not to move too much. Or, on second thought, wait here on the porch and I will find a big towel first so you can wrap yourself up in it." _'I don't wanna know why you are covered in mud and what on earth did you did you role in because you smell horrible. It's a known fact that all chipmunks have better sense of smell than us humans. So if I can smell it, its way worse for you little guys.__'_

"Okay Dave, I'll wait here for yah," said Alvin in a cheerful voice.

It only took a few minutes before Dave came back with two big white towels. One of them is for Alvin and the other is for his brother. Dave put the other towel outside so Simon could wrap himself in it. "There you go all wrapped up. First of all, is all your homework finished?" Alvin nodded confidently. "So if I take a look at it while you get yourself cleaned up in the shower, it'll all be done right?."

Alvin fidgeted a little. "Well Dave," Alvin replied nervously. "Simon did help me finish most of it, just not my home economics. So no it's not all finished." Dave watched Alvin lower his muddy ears when he said the next part. "And it maybe be mostly in his hand writing. But you can check the rest of it if you still wanna look at it" Alvin said in a nervous voice.

"I will and I will ask Simon why, but I'm not going to get into that right now. Just promise me that you will redo it in your handwriting before you turn it in." Dave got a simple nod in understanding before continuing. "So how was it at the park? Did you teach Simon how to ride a skateboard yet?" Dave questioned, giving Alvin a knowing look. "Oh, and don't tell me how you got soo muddy because I don't want to know." he cut in.

"It was great! I did …" Alvin began, retelling everything he and Simon did, leaving the part about how they got muddy out. He told it in his zipadee mouth that he seemed to always have when he's happy. But this time he said it much faster because of how excited he was and said it all in one breath of air. "**IhadsomuchfunandImadeSimondolotsofthingswithmeatthesametime! Justaskhimandhewilltellyoueverythingthatwedid**! Oh, and Dave? Thank you for letting me play outside today cuz it...it really helped me a ton. And now I'm sorta tired right now cuz I think I might have overdone it a little" Alvin had said, with a yawn showing how exhausted he was. "But I promise that I will I redo my homework in my own handwriting before I turn it in."

Dave had some trouble trying to keep up and about wanted to say something to Alvin at first, but decide not to because it didn't bother him this time. In fact he was glad to see how happy Alvin was. Dave has always known how fast chipmunks can talk when they are happy and excited and he developed the skills to understand them over time when others had to say slow down. After all it takes a special person to be able to raise chipmunks.

"I know you will and I'm glad you had lots of fun. And Alvin? Just remember I'm always here whenever you wanna talk. That's when you're ready yourself." Dave replied softly. "Also I'm sorry for putting such a restriction on you like I did for the past few weeks. Cuz a certain little birdie that we know told me that you need to vent your own way. So you really should thank him for convincing me to let you play outside and burn off your frustrations." He continued, hinting at a certain green-clad chipmunk.

_'I can't believe Theo did this for me…. But why would he... he said if he did, I have to...'_ Alvin thought in silent horror. "I...I will Dave, and….I'm not really READY to talk about it yet. But still thank you for letting me play outside like I did today. It was fun, so thank so very much" Alvin said in an uncharacteristically meaningful way.

"You're...you're welcome Alvin and I'll make sorta a little deal with you…" Dave replied a little stunned at first. "The deal is if you can get your grades up again like they were before, you can go back to doing all of your sport activities and such. But still no phone, no video games and no T.V. unless I say otherwise or until your grades come up again. And I will make sure that Simon keeps helping you and your brother for now on," Alvin smiled gratefully and nodded. "If Simon happens to take you and Theo to the park with your homework, that's fine too. But this time try to be home a little sooner." Alvin's eyes widened in excitement.

"You mean I get to do this EVERYDAY, at the park?! even right after SCHOOL?! I thought it was a one day deal and, and..." Dave cut off his son with a simple reply.

"Its alright Alvin, it's alright. Now go on and get yourself cleaned up, ok?" Dave got a simple nod before Alvin went upstairs, leaving a small trail of mud to his bedroom.

Dave spotted me as I got out from my hiding place from the den. I had been listening to everything that went on because I was getting worried for Alvin. He had gotten to a point that he might have tried to end it all together and I wanted to re-thank Dave again for doing what I asked.

"Dave?" I asked. "Thanks for doing what I ask for Alvin."

"Theo did,... were you,... never mind, just don't make this a continuing habit, ok?" I gave an innocent smile. "And, this is the happiest I've seen Alvin in a while. Even though I did have trouble understanding everything he had to say this time. And Theo, if and when, can the two of you tell me what has been on your minds? I'm starting to get really worried out of the four of you." A pang of fear shot through me at the thought of telling him what I did. "That's when the two of you are ready to talk. Like you said Theo, a happy chipmunk does better, sings better than an unhappy chipmunk. Witch is true because four out of six of you little guys sound terrible and cant keep a toon." A breath of relief shot through me. I nodded to show I understood. "Last thing before you go, I wanna thank you for giving me some advice on Alvin. He's been distant from everyone." Dave noted quietly. Guilt shot through me in hot waves.

"Your welcome Dave and I can help Alvin with his home work for home economics latter tonight. Right now I'm going to help Alvin with his shower and get ready for bed myself." Dave nodded, turning his attention to Simon who'd been waiting on the porch with a towel wrapped around him. I left to head upstairs.

.

.

.

"Ok Simon, did Alvin really tell you all the answers that you apparently wrote down for him and did you have some fun today. Simon why did you stop, um nevermind cuz I don't wanna know. You will and are going to keep helping both of your brothers everyday after school and this is non-negotiable." _'__I wasn't too happy when Theo came to me about Simon _quit helping his brothers_.'_

"But why do I," I got that Dave glare that Alvin has always told me about before, but never believed him. "Yes he told me all of his answers." I said the next part in a low soft voice hoping that Dave wouldn't hear me say. "Even though some of his answers are wrong and his grammar needs fixing."

"Trust me Simon. When you get older and have kids of your own, you'd do the same thing that I'm telling you, cuz my parents told me when I was your age."

I then got a mental image and a bit of a shiver down my back when I'm older. Telling my smart-ass smart youngest son the same thing that Dave told me. "You may have a point and why on earth do I... um nevermind. I like science and engineering plus I like making things that I can use. My brothers, um mostly Alvin, they always BORROW things with out my knowledge and..."

"Do you really want me to get into that right now?

"Yes," I mentally facepalm myself saying you idiot.

"Ok fine," Dave began. "How about for starters like the time you made a black hole, or the time you magnetize the three of you together for a week. Then the that plant that wanted to eat Theodore. Or the time you switched your brothers and the girls body's around because the machine went hay wire that zapped everyone. Remember the five of them got stuck in different body's for the hole summer cuz of summer camp kelp happing again and again."

Dave continued. "Alvin didn't even get to do any thing he wanted throughout the summer. First it was Brittany for fashion camp. Then Jeanette for science camp and they even put a ban on her because of what happened. Then came Theodore's for Talking teddy camp and poor Theo, he had to go to skateboarding camp for Alvin cuz he was stuck in his body. Then came Eleanor's turn for cheerleading camp that was for three weeks.

It wasn't until the last two weeks of summer before everyone got back to normal. Then came the cat. Do you realize how freaked out I was when I saw our cat TALKING and Simon mowing like a cat. Or how about when you made Theozilla, then you made the Pizza Drone that kept delivering pizza's to my house and now I have three freezers full of nothing but frozen pizza..." This continued on for five minutes before Dave got the list down. "So that's why you will keep helping both of your brothers there homework until, until … **they graduate from college**."

"But, but we just started middle school and...," I finally got that infamous Dave Alvin yell, but only is was my name instead. "What I mean is I'd love to help BOTH of my brothers with there homework for now on and I get it now. I now understand why they wanted there own bedroom with out me. So my inventions don't always work right the first few times and I guess I need to find something different to do with my brothers." _'I now understand why Alvin hates getting a lectures from Dave and he gave me the ultimate punishment of a life time. I have to help my brothers until we _graduate from college_.'_

"Look Simon I know Alvin had a helping hand in some to most of those things, but all I'm saying is that you need to spend some time with you brothers doing other stuff then using them as guinea pigs... In fact every one else knows how to ride skateboards, roller skates plus more. They do other stuff out side like rock climbing and other things like that and you can..."

"I'd, I'd never thought to try that before you brought it up. The part that I learned is, having a chipmunk in a can all the time is NOT good for Alvin. Do you realize he took me down the **sewers** cuz he thought it would be fun to go roller skating in them and not to mention he's like the energizer bunny. He just keep going and going and GOING. I got exhausted in trying to keep up with him and please don't tell me that I have to do that everyday with him cuz I don't think I can... handle it again. But I do have to admit that it was a little fun before we went down the sewers and got lost in them. When we were down there, I lost my phone so that's why I didn't text you sooner."

_'Now I know why both of them smelled.' _"He took you down the SWERERS!" Dave broke down laughing at the thoughts of the two getting lost and saying 'which way do we go now.' "Sorry Simon for laughing like that but I think Alvin wont be that active tomorrow after school any more. He, he really believed he only had today to have fun so he took the most of it."

"Dave it's not that funny and I get the feeling that I have to keep taking both of them to the park every day for now on, don't I."

"Yes you do, but just be home around 4:30 to 5. That way Alvin and Theo can have most of there homework finished and it still gives you time to do stuff that you want to do. So do we have a understanding and an agreement here?"

"Yes we do Dave!"

"Ok off you go then." With Dave telling me that, I went to my bedroom to have a nice LONG hot shower.

=I=I=

As soon as Alvin entered our bedroom, I looked at him happy and he was happier than he'd been for the last few weeks.

"Come on Alviena, let me get you all cleaned up in the shower together. After all I need mine and I think we can take one together at the same time" I said, excited to be close to my mate or brother again. Approaching him, I realized how rancid he smelled. _'Oh god Alvin! What on earth did you roll in?! CUZ you really reek! And I mean, R-E-E-K, REEK. I can barely stand being in the same room, let alone next to you right now!'_ I thought with disgust.

"OK T...t-theo...d-dore…" Alvin said in a small quiet stammering voice. "a...a-and I k...k-know what I m...m-must," Alvin gulped, choking on tears. "...do for you in r...r-return after the s...s-shower because of what you did for me. I owe you big on this" I could see him fighting tears.

"Look Alvin, I wanna talk about that, but not right now...I have lots to say to you first. But now I just want to get you all cleaned up and ready for bed ok?" I said firmly, but gently.

"But you said I..." He was cut off and he was a little surprised by his brother reply.

"Alviena,... can you please go to the shower and let me help get you cleaned up? I really mean it, we need to talk first and nothing more than that," I said hiding my sadness.

Alvin remained quiet, but began making his way to the bathroom.

I took all of my clothing off and started the water for the long shower that was about to happen between us. Alvin thought it was best to undress in the shower because of all the mud that was caked on him still and didn't want to get our bedroom too dirty. I stepped in first, then Alvin. I could tell he was more than a little nerves in the shower with me. I helped him undress, being very careful in a loving way in removing everything off of him. I made sure to take it nice and slow for him, and not to make him more nervous than he already was.

"Ok Alviena" I started. "I want you to copy everything I do to you. So what I do to you, you do to me, ok?" Alvin barely glanced back at me, but gave me a slow nod in return. I decided to try and cheer him up. "Ok, so let's start with your adorable ears that you have and Alvin, I've always thought they were cute like Dumbo to me. Even thought you have big ears, I still love the way that they are. Cuz your ears what makes you so special and apart from everyone else." I talked. As I did, I lathered up my hands and took longer with his ears because of all the mud that had dried. I rubbed them and played with them in a very loving way, nice and slow.

_'Theo really likes m__y Dumbo size ears, a__nd the way he's doing it feels good really good and very loving. It don't hurt like before. Mom has always told me that my ears were special and were a gift from her, I just never realized what she meant back then.'_

Next came his face, hair, his front and his back. While I rubbed and washed him down, I noticed that he was tense and trembling. Trembling with fear. I understood why and made sure to take it nice and slow. But while I rubbed him down, I also couldn't help to love the feeling when I felt feeling him all over. _'Wow Alvin, y__ou really are fit cuz I can feel all of your muscles when I rub on you.' _

Too lost in admiration, I hadn't realized how close I came to his manhood and especially his rear end. Alvin flinched and even made I high pitch squeal sound with fear that escaped his lips. Alvin's trembling turned to shaking and his breathing had changed, I then realized I need to take this even slower. I want my brother to feel the love I had for him.

_'Please don't do me there, Please don't do me there, Please don't do me there... I don't want to have to wear diapers again….' _thought Alvin.

I moved away from his but cheeks and got closer to his bits, Alvin started to relax a little more._ 'Oh my gosh Theo, what are you doing to me? That...that feels...so good'_ . I saw how Alvin was starting to feel pleasure and decided to take the time to say what I wanted to say. "Alviena? I promise I won't do any funny business to you unless you're ok with it. But...let me do the other part that I have always liked. I've always thought that you've have a cute butt that came with a cute bushy tail."_ 'I really love that cute butt of his and his bushy tail,'_ I thought seductively.

"...promise?" Alvin asked quietly, blushing hard. _'You really think I have a cute butt and a bushy tail?'_

"I promise" I said, giving my word and crossing my heart. That's when I started cleaning his bits and the rest of him. This includes his tail, legs, and feet. I had a passing though about trying to make him laugh by tickling his feet, but decided to try it another time.

_'OH shit Teddy don't stop there, keep on doing whatever you are doing with my bits! Or my tail or what ever it is you are doing!'_ Alvin thought blindly. His breathing began picking up.

_'Oh my god Alvin don't stop, keep on doing what you are doing to me and ... I love it and it feels so good'_ I thought in pleasure.

Sadly, we were only cleaning each other, so it had to end. Once we finished, I turned off the water and then stepped out of the shower. While Alvin got out, I snatched his red and yellow towel and got my green one. "There all finished Alviena, now we're all squeaky clean" I told him quietly, trying to give him the message I wasn't always going to hurt him. _'Yes I wanted more, but I'd like to do this properly from here on out. I want to earn it from my_ m_ate and love. The love of my life that I have so many feelings for. I hope I can... I wonder if we can do this every night in the shower. It felt nice and pleasurable'_ I thought in a loving daze. I snapped out of it as quick as I went in.

"Here you go Alviena, a nice clean towel for you. And don't worry about the mess in the bathroom cuz I will clean it tomorrow after school" I told him, wrapping him in his towel. I looked at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes yet. "Alviena, I really meant what I said. We need to talk and I'd like to go first," he was still quiet. Wrapping my towel around me, I led us back to our room and sat him across from me. "Alvin, I...I love you more than a brother should. Yes I know we're related, but it's true. I love you as a mate, as a mate for life. I love your ears, your bushy tail, your cute butt, your cute cheeks, when you smile showing off your braces, and so much more about you. I know you must be wondering why I did it and why I ask Dave to unground you in the first place. I... what I mean is I'd like you to call me Teddy or Ted from now on. So no more first name for me like I told you before unless it's importin for you to do so. I also want you to be happy at the same time. So let's restart at the beginning. I know what I did and it was very wrong on so many levels. I know there's nothing in the world that I can do to make it up to you, not enough sorry's, not enough promises, nothing at all. If I could go back in time, I'd punch me in the face so hard, I'd knock me out. I'd beat myself up and tell me just how stupid I was. I have to live with what I did for the rest of my life and, and... you need to be set free and be the high-spirited free birdie that you've always been. I want you to be happy." I couldn't stop the tears that fell. My guilt had overwhelmed me, all the nightmares I had, all the pain he's expressed. I really hated myself for what I did. Plus it also hurt that I was forcing myself to let go of my brother that I love so much.

I stared at my little brother for a few minutes with my mouth open. I was staring to look like a codfish before I snapped out of my daze. "You ... you really love me that much? Me?" Alvin said quietly. He huffed in disbelief while I mustered the courage to look at him. "What ... what about you and Eleanor? The two of you are like inseparable and such and … and ….Teddy, please stop crying! Cuz I, I can't ... that's ... that's the one thing I can't stand seeing. If you want... site here next to me and will just keep talking." He rushed, trying to get me to stop.

My heart melted at his compassion. "T...Thanks, Alviena, but I think I should stay where I'm at. As for me and Eleanor, I do love her, but I love her as a best friend, and like a brother and sister. Nothing more beyond then that. In fact, this morning, neither of us could sleep. Eleanor was up for her own reasons. So she helped me with the paper and the subject somehow got brought up and we love each other just as best friends. I'm ok with it and she's ok with it" I explained. Wiping a few tears from my eyes, I sighed. "I know it was my fault that you're more than a little messed up right now and I scared you so much that I broke you. Because of what I did, I, I can't … I can't ... get your horrified look out of my mind. I crossed the line."

There was a bit of silence first before Alvin started talking again. "Teddy … I won't lie, yes you messed up and I've been in your shoes more than once before because of all the things I've done that went wrong . It's a horrible feeling to feel, so I understand what you're going through. Yes, you did scare me. You'd told me if I ever said anything what you did to anyone, you'd...(sigh)… You told me that I wouldn't be able to ever talk again because you would have had a vet fix my voice to where all I could do was just squeak noises and... and get my manhood fixed. I had to stay away from all the girls in school including all the Chipettes at school and home. You made me promise to be your boyfriend and be your mate for life and all that stuff that goes with it. You'd threatened to tell everyone in school what my real name is, the same name that MOM gave me before I was born. And you even threaten to cook Rosie, my pet snake that Dave doesn't know about! You told me that I would have to eat her. So yes it did traumatize me, it traumatize me so much that I couldn't even stay focus in school anymore. Then Simon stopped helping me, then I got grounded because of my grades falling, and I had no way to vent my feelings. So I finally gave up and...and I...I didn't care if I lived at all. I did what I was told to do. Only a few things that really kept me going. Rosie was one and singing was another…" Alvin went on. I was more and more horrified the more he spoke.

"On the day when you did me in, you hurt me. You grabbed me by my ears and yanked with such force, you forced me onto your bed with you and you…" Alvin started. He went on to tell me what I did in terrifying detail. "... It really hurt Teddy. The pain was so bad I felt I was being torn in half. I was humiliated. You humiliated me and it really traumatized me beyond belief. I was betrayed that you did that to me. You took the rest of your anger out on me. Theodore, you, you weren't yourself that day. You were someone else that was very dark, cold, and terrifying" Alvin's sobbing could barely be seen as he spoke to me. He told me how he felt and I couldn't cry. I didn't deserve to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I...I didn't know I had said and did all of that...and I know, no, sorry's not good enough. I feel...I feel so disgusting for what I did, and I still can't figure out what made me snap like that" I whispered. Tears were there, but I wouldn't let them fall. "A...A-All I know is I felt funny when Derek poured some orange, sticky concoction on me and Eleanor in biology that morning and he was laughing at us after words because of it. Then the rest of that day was sorta a blur. When I came home I know I did that to you, cuz I could somewhat remember that I didn't care how you felt. When I woke up in the morning, I was sick with a high fever and every thing kept spinning," I told him in a quiet voice. I knew what I did cuz I could just barely remember doing it.

"You really don't remember a thing of what you and Ellie did that day, do you?" I asked in disbelief.

I shook my head in shame. "No I don't Alvin. Please tell me what we did. I really have to know what I did that day and maybe it will help me figure this out," I pleaded.

Alvin blinked, and looked to the side in his thinking face. Which I might add was really cute for me to see. That's when he retold the story of everything of what went on that day. "Because of what the two of you did, both of you got suspended from school for a day or two with two Saturdays school days. Derek got suspended for two weeks because of what he did and afterword's. Derek and his goons from then on left all of us little guys alone and has avoided all chipmunks kind all together. Say, maybe it was the chemicals that did something to the two of you on that day!" Alvin spoke in realization. Yes! It makes perfect sense now!

"Me and Ellie shredded up all of Derek and his friends clothing, and even threatened to build a nest inside them and more! That's not either of us at all" A part of me calmed down and I felt happy that I found out what I did. But, it doesn't excuse what I did to Alvin. "Alvin. I know...(sigh)… I'm glad we had this talk because... because I know what I did was wrong and unforgivable. Dave has always said we need to take responsibility for our actions and I wanna start. I still want to try and make it up to you somehow. I will never stop trying and the best way I know how is to try and keep you happy. So that's why I convinced Dave to unground you and let you play outside. And why I've been doing the paper for the last few weeks and letting you sleep in. I owed you too much."

"Come here Theodora..." Alvin said with opening his arms and leaning in for a hug. I just about blushed when I heard my real name, but I stopped him.

"Alvin I don't deserve..." I started. But I stopped, looking at him. He looked just as in need of a hug, if not more than me and as reluctant as I was. I didn't feel like I deserved it, but let him for his sake, not mine. As we hugged, we both began crying hard. I think it was with the emotions of coming to terms of what happened between both of us, but it also was good for us both to let out all out. How long it took, I don't know, but we parted eventually.

"Thanks and I'm never going to stop in trying to make it up and..." I began rambling. He had cut me off before I could finish.

"Teddy, you're still my little brother and always will be. No one should ever have to live with that much guilt. And maybe, just maybe...there is something more between us that I never considered that was there. It's obvious I'm attracted to you somehow and I feel something for you other then ... what I do. I don't know what it is yet, but I'd like to take some time so I can figure it out for myself. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy our shower because I did, and wouldn't mind keep on doing that fun stuff in the shower. All I'm saying is Id like to take it slowly and I will do my best to make you happy in return. On top of this, I still like Brittany, but I don't know how or what I feel for her. I do like to date girls so I can be romantic with them and all that other stuff. I just want it to be perfect for my mate and I hope my mate will feel the same way in return for me. Ted, It takes a lot to admit when someone is in the wrong and I should know. So I thank you for admitting it."

I smiled bittersweetly. "Thanks. I understand what you are saying and I agree. We should take it slowly and I like the openness between us when we talk. So what do you say?" It hurt to know Alvin was still somewhat afraid of me, but also to hear that he has some feelings for me in return helped. Despite not knowing what they were yet and how it would end up. Still a small smile broke across my face.

"I say yes to the openness and give me time. If I don't wanna do something, please don't make me do it. I also expect you to tell me the same thing in return. And Teddy I do wanna talk more, but can we talk more latter tonight?" My smile grew, if only, just a little and I gave a simple nod for yes. He really was too good for me. That's when I saw him sniff the air. ...(Sigh)... "My nose is saying Dave has dessert just about ready and I'd like to say sorry to brainy boy for taking him down the rabbit hole. Teddy did you know there are miles and miles of tunnels down there with all sorts of different grinds and tricks that you can do or try?! It's way better than the skate park that we have here!"

Before Alvin could finish, I pulled him in to give him another hug, while rubbing cheeks. "Sorry, just...glad you had a good time today and maybe, no make that I want to go with you down the rabbit hole when its convenient for both of us. It could be tomorrow or the next." I said shyly.

_'I was a little __surprised _when m_y little brother__ said __about going down the rabbit hole with me.'_ Alvin stepped back shyly, then stuck out his hand for me to shake it. Like saying 'we have a deal.'

Things seemed ok as we got dressed into our pajamas, so I brought up a conversation starter. "I can't believe you took the 'geek' down the SEWERS!" I exclaimed. I broke down laughing at the same thought. "So that's why you stunk so bad when you came home. So, shall we go bug our brother a bit about his ride down the rabbit slide?" I asked with an edge.

"Oh please, lets do bug him," said Alvin half way joking.

.

.

.

Simon was working on one of his experiments when we came knocking on his door. "Come in shark tooth and Piranha teeth, just watch where you step cuz I'm working on something right now." He sounded a little crabby when he said that.

"You know Simona," Alvin said. "Your checkup is tomorrow after school along with the rest of us. And if our dentist tells you that you need braces, you will get them the next day like Theo did when he found out that he needed them. So keep talking like that and karma will get you back some how! We are triplet brothers and I know you secretly worry that we share the same gene pool. So it could happen! Plus there's two strikes against you already." Alvin's had a mischievous grin on his face and given me wink in the eye, indicating just to go along with it.

"Alvin's right Simona," I then got that annoying glare look from my bespectacled brother like how he gives to Alvin most of the time. I know he hates being reminded of his real name from time to time. But this time I wanted Simon to get the message loud and clear. "Alvin and me have a growing list of what every body likes to calls us. But what's really is annoying is when everyone sends a email calling all those names instead of your name. Like for example how's it going train tracks or metal mouth or railroad crossing. So keep it up like I did and you to could be called all those names and more." I said with a half grin on my face.

Simon then looked a little worried at both of us brothers and of course we gave a simple nod indicating that is was true. He then just rolled his eyes. "Oh great! That makes me feel so much better now! Besides, both of you enjoy calling me geeky, nerdy and a few more that I'm not going to say out loud." _'Do my brothers really have to remind me of my real name and I swear they only do that just to...' _

Alvin continued. "Well it's true Simon! You are obsessed with getting perfect 'A's, along with a perfect GPA. You even make sure that you always get a hundred percent in every thing that you turn in. The other thing, you even keep files of your past homework that you ever did. Like who in their right mind other than Jeannette keeps homework that they did last year, let alone first grade all the way through sixth grade?!"

Simon went to reply, but couldn't. "Ok fine, you win, you that round. And why are you even here in the first place."

"Well, I'm here cuz I want to say sorry for taking you down the rabbit hole and making you skate with me Simon. I know it's not your thing to do but I was a little desperate to have more fun today and..." Simon had cut him off before he could finish.

"... Oh it's alright Alvin. Besides, Dave gave me the ultimate punishment and I guess he was a little more then just a little frustrated at me for other reasons that I'm not saying. He decided that I have to help both of you until we graduate from college. And Alvin, I understand how you must feel when you get a Dave lecture and Dave's famous yell because I finally got them myself."

Simon continued. "You know I think mom is laughing at me right now cuz how Alvin convinced me to go down the rabbit hole in the first place. In fact, you said," who now had his hand and finger pointing at his oldest brother. " 'Oh come on Simon, it'll be fun and what could possibly go wrong?' Well we got lost, slid down in some sort of a muddy pit and got muddy covered from head to toe."

I laughed. How was Simon so easily convinced? "What?" Alvin complained with a look. I decided to change the subject. "Well, on another note, are you sure it's even safe for us to be here? You've got some weird looking stuff everywhere and what one earth did you do to your bed this time. It sorts looks like it could fly out the window do to its wings on the sides, with wires hanging and even a steering wheel at the footboard of your bed. I'm afraid to even sit down on it because it might take off with me on it." My big brother jumped in before Simon could even say something.

"Yeah Simon Ted's right. And I'm surprised you haven't tried some sort of a weird experiment with both of us using our braces that we have. It's bad enough that we set off all the metal detectors when we go flying. Why not just add more metal than what we already have on and have to wear day or night to us so we can start picking up radio waves and have some sort of music come out when we have our mouths open." I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Alvin! Don't give him any more crazy ideas, cuz he might try and do that! Its bad enough that he tries his experiments or gadgets on us two first and... what's with the suddenly guilty look Simon?"

Looking at him, Theodore was right. Simon did have a guilty look. "Well um, Dave came in about ten minutes ago and just about said the same thing that Alvin said. He even took one of my plan ideas that I had on paper that did involve your guys's braces. He said, and I quote 'Simon I can't believe you'd even try this, this such a thing and I'm not giving this back to you.'". We all were quiet until I spoke. "Well what do you know, Simon finally got himself in trouble this time and Alvin wasn't involved" I laughed at both of their angry expressions and even Alvin joined me laughing with me as well. It was more Simon's embarrassed than Alvin's.

"Hay bros, it's not that funny. As far as my old bed is concerned, it really did fly out the window on its own and with out me. As it was flying away I yelled 'hay come back here you stupid bed,' but it kept on going and going and never came back. And now it keeps flying around in circles at the north pole while the government trying to make contact with the stupid thing." That only made my brothers laugh even more harder at my own expression with my own embarrassment of how the alien thing got started. "Latter I made me a new one that was better than before."

"Well, ignoring Theodore, thanks for helping me with my homework and all. I know I don't say it enough, so thanks again. Also desert is ready"

Simon looked shocked before smiling. "Actually, Id rather stay here and work on my experiments. Please tell Dave to save mine for later." _'And that Dave wasn't too happy with me when he saw my plans for my brothers braces.'_ Before we left Simon to do his stuff, the three of us did the trio-hug together before parting ways and saying good night. Mom was also mention and how much we missed her everyday. How she hoped for three girls, but instead she got three boys. And how she explain about our real name change to us much latter in life when we were much older to understand. As we went downstairs, the girls had already gotten a slice of pie before going back to their bedrooms and that left Dave, Alvin and me down in the kitchen.

"Dave, I'm sorry for getting mud on the carpet when I came home, and, uh, what else? Oh, and Simon wants his pie later."

"Its ok Alvin, the carpet needed to be cleaned anyways. I came up to let every one know and I sorta heard the two of you talking, so I left you guys be just like Brittany and Eleanor. I saw I let Jeanette and then I got to Simon's room. I saw a drawing of a plan... well I left with out even telling him and he's still in trouble," Dave said, handing us both pieces of pie.

"Thanks Dave," said I said.

"Same hear Dave," Alvin said.

Excited to see rhubarb pie, I didn't wait. "mmm,... this is...mmm...good,... mmmm". Before Dave could even say anything, Alvin jumped in.

"Theo, slow down! Or you'll get your fork stuck in your braces like the spoon and fork incident at school!" Before I could grab another bite, Alvin grabbed my plate and fork and took from me.

Now Dave had a confused look, looking at both us. "Um Theodore, what does your brother mean by that? Wait, is that why you had an emergency for the dentist last month?"

"Go on Ted," said Alvin. "And tell him what you did to you braces last month," crossing his arms looking at me.

I had a cheesy smile. "You know what Theodore, I ... I think I don't want to know, but I better hear it and it might explain a few things that did happened at school," Dave said.

"Well Miss Miller was watching over the six of us while you were gone for the week. We were at school and lunch had started. The girls were off doing their own thing, Simon was in the library reading, so it was just me and Alvin eating. Alvin had warned me to slow down when he got up to get another helping of the Fridays lunch special when I was eating my spaghetti. I wanted to have another helping so I was eating fast and I somehow I bit down wrong and the fork got stuck in my top braces. So I pulled on it to get it unstuck and I made it worse yet. Then I got the idea of using the spoon to get the fork unstuck so I could finish eating. So there I was using the spoon to try and pry the fork out and somehow the spoon got stuck in the bottom brace. When Alvin came back, he looked at me and said 'Theo you twit, now you have to go to the dentist.' So he called the dentist and Miss Miller using my phone cuz he was still grounded from his. The soonest I could go in was at 4:00pm that day and..."

"Wait, wait," said Dave in an unbelievable voice. "How in the world... um... nevermind! please continue Theo..." _'I gotta hear the rest of this.'_

Theodore continued. "So after talking to Miss Miller, Alvin went to talk to Mr. Talbot about my predicament that I was in and he just shook his head at me. Mr. Talbot gave Alvin a note so he can give to all of my afternoon classes that I had. So I was stuck at school until Miss Miller came to get us at 3:30. Miss Miller, well she sometimes forgets and her memory isn't that good and her driving skills are... well lets just say it's always an adventure when we go with her. The same reason why you have your fingers stuck in her dashboard with you begging her let you drive. So I was going to class to class with Alvin and he had to translate for me. He had to come with me to my home economics class and that was interesting to say the most."

There Dave was shaking his head back and forth before he spoke. "So Alvin is that why you...' And boys you're right about Miss Miller driving skills because I was almost terrified as you guys could be when she came to pick me of from the airport. She yells 'move out of the way you old bats.' When she was driving down the sidewalk with people jumping right and left and going the wrong way on the street."

"Yes Dave," said Alvin. "It was and do you really think you would've believed me in the first place. And now I'm stuck in those classes because Mr. Talbot, the principal, thought it was best for me to stay in those classes with my little brother. Mostly to keep helping with the translation because some of the teachers still have a hard time understanding him when he talks fast. But all in all, I guess its not that bad any more and my home economics teach thinks I make excellent poker chips, just like Brittany."

"... No Alvin, your right," Dave said while rubbing his temples now. "I wouldn't of believed you at all and Theo,... please continue on."

"We made it to home economics and well... Alvin made a very... um entertaining and interesting cake that went every where and now I'm forevermore stuck with him as my partner. Cuz the teacher told me 'THEODORE, you are to keep an eye on your brother whenever he enters the kitchen for any reason!"

_'Hay I didn't know it could do that ok,' _thought Alvin.

"Let me guess," Dave said. "It got, an 'Alvin' mess that went everywhere and that explains what had happened at school. Keep going Theo..." said Dave in a disbelief voice.

Theodore continued. "After school we had a interesting adventure ride to dentist with Miss Miller. Yeah, it was embarrassing. In fact, I made it to his of fame of miss fortune wall. I was never so embarrassed and yet I was so glad to get... them out. The lunch lady won't give me silverware anymore, instead she gives me a stupid plastic sporks and she has instructed Alvin that he has to forevermore sit next to me until I'm done eating."

David just shook his head and said, "Alvin,... just make sure that your little brother never has to go through that again." He rubbed his nose.

Alvin nodded. "Here you go Teddy" Alvin started, giving me my slice of pie back. He jerked it back last second. "But, this time just remember to eat a little slower" I nodded and refocused on my food. Slower. "Oh! Idea alert! Hey Dave, can me and Teddy play a little trick on Simon and Jeanette tomorrow when he has his check up?!" Alvin exclaimed excitedly.

"Well I don't know Alvin, how about you tell me what it is and I will decide if I will let you," Dave replied humoring him.

"Ok that's fair enough! So I was thinking … and you can … until the next day when he and Jeanette have to go back. The main reason behind this, I think he and maybe Jeanette...are enjoying it too much, but mostly Simon when he calls me shark tooth and call Theo Piranha teeth because we have braces and he doesn't…. The chances of him needing braces are slim and I have the feeling he probably never will need then because of him having straight hair and we have curly hair." he explained.

I smiled at my brother, enjoying my brothers plan of action. _'I remember Alvin begging the dentist to not put braces on me, I guess _wanted to spear me the trouble of having them in the first place and I now understand why._'_ I thought while I looked at my brother eating his slice of pie.

"Ok here's the deal boys, I will only go with it cuz I want Simon and Jeanette to tone it down some and I get the feeling that's all the both of you really want, isn't it?" Dave asked and we both nodded yes. "Ok then we have a deal and boys, I'm glad the two of you are getting along. And Alvin, thanks for keeping an eye on your little brother when he eats. I swear sometimes he thinks with his stomach and not his brain. And Theo don't you dare give me that look because you know it's true"

I dropped my look. _'I know Dave's right about me thinking with my stomach and all, but I don't like hearing it'._

When we both finished eating, we put our dishes away in the dishwasher. Then we bid good night to Dave before going to bed so we came talk some more.

=I=I=

"Teddy," I said nervously. "Um when did you start to, to see me differently. As in liking like me more and on second thought, forget what I just said. I..."

I cut my brother off before he could say anymore. "It' alright Alvin, we … I think we both have to much on our minds to try to sleep anyways." I got a nod yes from my brother indicating he too had stuff on his mind but probably wasn't sure how to really say it. "I'm not really sure myself when I started ... but I did notice you differently more and more at the end of summer, then there was the fall dance."

Theodore continued. "At the dance, I kept looking at your tail and the rest of you over, or I guess I was trying to compere you to all the other Chipettes that come to school. That's when I think I started to see you differently and I kept telling myself that it was just brotherly love that I had. After that, I kept fighting and fighting it, that's when I come to realize that I liked the same sex and not the other opposite sex." By now I was red as a tomato from embarrassment and I half expected my brother to start laughing at me, but he never did. His kept his blue eyes focused on me as I kept on talking. "Then I compered you to all the other chipmunks and well you kept taking the lead over everyone else including Chip and Ian, our friends."

"Theodore, I..." Alvin said while blushing red as a tomato. "You compered me to, to those two. 'Yin and yang,' the albino and black chipmunks that we have sleepovers with and have lots of fun. I k...k-know I like hanging around you and we do have fun. Heck, you even keep me out of trouble half the time as well and... I think something could really be there that was more than just brotherly love and I... Right now I have all sorts of mixed feelings and I need to find out what they all mean and what you are to me as well. Ted, please be patient with me and give me time for me and this is a lot to take in all at once. And you know, I have never kissed anyone on the lips before and I..."

"Alvin, I want you to take as long as you need, cuz I can wait. I'm glad we can talk with openness to each other about stuff. And Alvin, just remember. What we say in here stays in here. Like the saying goes, 'what happens in the doghouse stays in the doghouse.'"

"Oh for Pete's sake Teddy, just come here and give me a huge will yah. I know it'll make us both feel better and we better get to sleep cuz it's almost midnight."

"Oh sorry and you're right we should sleep." Realizing that my brother was right, we bid each other a good night before drifting to sleep and some how I got the feeling that my damn nightmare will finally stop. I felt more at piece again with my self. My brother helped me let go of my gilt in his own way. Tonight I even found out that my brother has been keeping a red diary. I wonder If I should tell him some of my secret desires and that I too keep a green diary that's hidden in my teddy bear that I sleep with and take every where I go.

* * *

**Authors nots**

Wow, I didn't know Vinny really wanted and was hoping for girls instead of boys. So that explains why she had to the changed her kids names after she gave birth to three boys. Theodore, you must really love your brother enough to let him go like that, now that takes real strong courage and love to do. Alvin, try to see things through his eyes and maybe do things that he really loves doing. I'm glad Alvin and Theodore are really talking to each other and I get the feeling that Brittany and Eleanor are talking about there problems. I wonder how Dave will react when he finds out what had happen, also who will be the first to tell Dave. 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿 🐿


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Alvin's POV

Ok, so today was my... I mean today is my...is all six of our dentist appointments. 'Yay what fun this'll be!' **NOT!** But, I like having a beautiful smile with nice, straight teeth; unlike my younger years. I knew from when I was five that I would have to have braces because mom told me so. I would have to have braces for the rest of my life because of our rare tooth disease called Tres-Tria-disease. That apparently only chipmunks can get it. If it wasn't for mom pushing the issue when I was young, I would have had to wait until most of my permanent teeth were in. And I guess mom didn't want me to go through what she went through growing up so I got braces at six, when I was in first grade. You see, our permanent teeth don't start coming in until we chipmunks are around eight to eleven years old. We chipmunks have most of ours by the age of ten when people and regular kids have all of there's by the age of thirteen.

At the time when I got braces, I thought they were soo cool to have and you know what? I still love them right to this very day and age! I was twelve this year. They gave me the unique look that I have. Growing up, my brothers had nice beautiful smiles and I didn't. Most would have to wait until later, but I got lucky because of mom, and the fact the dentist didn't want to deal with her anger. So now you know. But to my surprise, Theo had the same thing that I had so he had to get braces two years ago. I had mine long before Teddy got his, but that's not the point here. The point is I have lots on my mind and I keep thinking and thinking and thinking!

As I lay here in my bed at 4 A.M., I still keep thinking about what my little brother said last night and how much it really hurt him to say that to me. And...and how much he really loves me. Plus it really hurt him to say that to me and let me go and be the...ugh, I have all sorts of mixed feelings right now. And...maybe there really is something there that has always been there between us, hidden the whole time. I don't really know for sure, but I will find out, I have to find out for myself. I know he's really trying to make it up to me in his own way. Kinda like me when I do something wrong. I know he's really sorry what had happened between us and I forgave him because he really wasn't himself that day. I love both of my brothers very much and I promised mom before she died do to Devil's Cocktail cancer that I would always keep an eye on them.

I turn to look at him and am surprised at the sudden wave of feeling I'm hit with. He lays there sleeping in his bed, and I can't help it but to love him more. He's always been the cute looking one in the family next to Eleanor. He's got mom's green eyes and semi-curly hair, while I got blue eyes and mom's wild curly hair. Somehow in the mix, Simon got blue eyes and fairly straight with little curly hair. As I look, I can't help it but he looks soo cute sleeping with one arm around his teddy bear and the other hand at his mouth with him sucking on his thumb. How he's able to do that in his sleep with his head gear for his braces, I'll never know. I probably should tell him that he does that, but I guess it really doesn't matter, I still love him the way he is. I love my little brother. But the nagging question is, do I love him as a brother or do I love him more than as a brother? Then there's the whole Brittany and Eleanor thing, and ugh! I can't think right now; I have too much going on in my head to try and think straight. I need to do something so I can think, kinda like 'Mr. know it all' when he's in the basement doing stuff.

"Well since I'm up and all, I might as well do the paper route so I can get back to sleep afterwards." I mumbled quietly so I don't wake my little brother. "It's still way too early to get dressed so I'll do the whole thing in my PJ's and let my brother sleep. I kinda owe it to him and more." _'I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he got Dave to ungrounded me so I can play outside. But I'm still grounded from video games, phone and TV….unless someone is already watching it! And Dave said once my grades go back up again, I can do all those things again.'_

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, while still in my pajamas and headgear on because I was too lazy to take it off unlike my little brother would of dome. I came to the kitchen doorway to the site of Brittany talking to the fringe while looking for something.

"Alright Dave," said Brittany. "Where on earth did you hide that damn rhubarb pie. I know it must be in here somewhere because a pie can't disappear unless Simon or Jeanette did some weird experiment with it." She kept mumbling, but I still picked up on what she said due to me having good hearing and maybe having big ears also helps.

I stood there for a moment or two. Brittany seemed very preoccupied in doing what she was doing. With a playful smirk, I crept up on her, getting closer and closer missing all the squeaky floor boards in the kitchen. Now I was just inches right behind her when I yelled. **"Hey Brittany, Dave put the pie on the top shelf out of our reach!"** When she emitted a scream, I nearly fell to the floor, laughing my guts out and I could have sworn she jumped about a foot off the ground as well.

**"AAAHHH, ALVINNN!"** As she landed, she spun around and gave me a hard slap on my face not realizing that I still had my headgear on.

"Alvin don't you..." **SLAP.** "Ow! That hurt!"

"Ack! Brittany you didn't have to slap me so hard. Ah, in fact I think you de-adjusted my braces at the same time. Not to say that I didn't deserve that slap, because I did. Just try and do it a little softer next time ok," I replied, rubbing my sore cheek.

"Well it wasn't... I mean it hurt when... I wasn't expecting you to have that, um whatever it is you have on right now." She stuttered, pointing to my headgear.

"It's called Orthodontic headgear Brittany. I have to wear this every night for my braces." _'I guess my bestest, closest friend never saw me with my headgear before.'_

"Oh... sorry. But seriously, you scared the bejesus out of me when you did that! And, you just about made me piss my pajamas...are you ok?"

I was currently rubbing my sore jaw. "Yeah I think so Britt. But I'll probably be drinking lots of ICE slushies all day until..." She cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm so sorry Alvie, I didn't know it would hurt so much! In fact, I'll make sure you have one in each class today. Besides, it's the least I could do for you. By the way, can I ask why you're up so early?"

"I have a noisy head and couldn't sleep, so I figured I might as well do the papers and then sleep afterwards if there's still time." After that I smiled at her with my braces showing.

"Oh, well to be honest with you that's why I was up. I figured if I had something to eat, it would help me fall asleep." After that she fevered her best friend a smile in return. I thought about something for a second.

"Brittany...can I try something with you?" asked Alvin.

"Depends on what it is that you wanna try Alvin." She gave me a weird look.

"Well, I um…." now starting to blush in the face. "I've never, uh, kissed a girl on the lips before and I want you to be the first" I started, blushing madly at asking this. "So can I...I mean, may give you a kiss on the lips? I promise I won't try anything else" I said, now looking at the floor flushing hotly with embarrassment.

"Wait, you what?" _'He's being serious with me this time.'_ "All right, fine. But if you so much as lay a hand on one of my butt cheeks, so help me god I'm going to slap you into next Tuesday! And this had better stay in the doghouse cause I..." I cut her off before she could even finish.

"I promise!" I said as quickly as Theo would to a slice of pie. Awkwardly putting my hands on her shoulders, I bring her in slow kiss. As I kissed her, it felt...strange. It wasn't what I expected. _'Wow Brittany, you have soft lips to kiss. But It felt like I'm kissing my sister, that's if I had one._' We pulled apart, and I gave a shy, but still awkward smile.

"Well that was strange..."I started, but Brittany cut me off before I could finish.

"Oh for Pete's sake Alvin, let me show you how it's really done and this time I'm taking the lead !" Brittany blurted in a irritated voice.

She then pleased her hands around my sides swiftly brought me into another kiss, being very romantic. She then pleased her lips on mine while feeling all of my braces. Yet still it felt weird and not what she expected. _'Wow Alvin! I never knew kissing someone with braces could be wonderful and romantic, yet very strange at the same time. It felt like I was kissing my brother that's if I had one instead.'_

"Well that wasn't what I..." I jumped in with a simple reply of my own.

"Well maybe," I spoke. "We both need to be romantically to each other at the same time for it to really work."

"Well Alvin, I... you could be right and on to something. So we'll both take leads to each other," said Brittany, also agreeing with her best friend.

We tried, and if I could take a guess, it was like watching a romantic movie scene unfold. We place our hands and arms around each other doing all the right moves being very romantic and such. But still nothing happened. After parting with each other, the look on Alvin's face said it all for him.

"I...I messed this up too. I'm always doing stuff wrong and it never comes out right!" I snapped at myself.

Brittany didn't seem to like where this was going. I guess she didn't like seeing her best friend this upset over a silly little kiss. "What? Alvin wait, what's the matter? Or, at least tell me why you're so upset"

I sighed. "You wouldn't understand and you'd probably just laugh at me. Like the time when I was showing Eleanor all those cheerleading moves that I learned last summer, remember. And on that note, it's not like I had any choice at the time because I was stuck in her body for cheerleading camp!"

"Well um … ok fine, I'll give you that one. But please tell me, I won't laugh or tell. I don't like seeing you like this." She said. There was no mistaking the concern in her voice. Or eyes.

I took a deep breath. "... Well...for one, it was my fault that we got stranded on that island, then the no fly list at the airport because of my stupid braces and Theodore releasing monkey on that plane that got grounded. I tried telling 'Mr. what's his name,' that my little brother hates seeing animals in cages. Then ..." I continued to rant for another five minutes before Brittany stopped me by pulling me into a hug.

"Alvin those...those things and the airport are...are just bad luck. Uncle Ian fixed the airport thing with a lawsuit letter because of Agent Suggs what had done. He was bent crazy with revenge and he tried…He's obsessed with having everything perfect. He blames all six of us for ruining his life all because his girlfriend left him on Christmas because of how much of a fan he was with us. He blames all six of us for ruining his perfect record of no incidences, effectively eliminating his shot of becoming an FBI agent"

I just sat down on the floor right along with Brittany and listened as Brittany continued. "Remember what he tried to do to us later with his revenge? And well If it wasn't for Mr. Crab apple, err-um Mr. Crabble. Even though he still dislikes us as much as possible, he couldn't stand the thought of what was going to happen. When we went to court, the judge threw her fat heavy book at him and I mean literally! She through her heavy book at Agent Suggs, saying something on the lines of 'you're an idiot'. His sentence was to go to jail or become the ice-crème man that serves ice-crème to kids for fifteen years. He just didn't know it'd be the same town that we live in. Now he has to serve ice-crème to all of us little guys including other kids. Kinda ironic now when you see it because there's lots of other chipmunks where we live. Now please tell me why you think you messed up our silly kiss? Who knows, maybe it could've been my fault that the kiss got messed up!"

I let out a heavy sigh before responding. "Grandpa Munk, mom's dad has told me and my brothers once before he passed away a few years ago. Grandpa Munk once said:

'When we chipmunks reach a certain age, we start looking for our mates without even realizing it. In short mother nature takes over the lead of the rains and steers us in the right direction. It's a natural thing that we do so we don't spend time looking like people do. And Boy's, we are forevermore in tune with mother nature and will stay in tune with mother nature for all eternity. When we find our mate or mates, we will spend time with them and keep spending time with them no matter what. This will go for a while before we make it official and tie the knot. And sometimes we will partner up with another pair so there could be four of us living together under one tree house or home. The partnership pair will act as the other mate and this is mother nature's back up plan for us little guys. It's the way of the chipmunk species and there's a reason why we do this. Once we tie the knot, we won't expect another chipmunk later in life. And if one of our mates dies, we still have another one that can keep us company and happy for the remaining of our lives. Mother Nature does that cause she doesn't like seeing us little guys being without a mate or being lonely by ourselves. In a way it makes her sad you know.

So if you want to know if you love someone, just give them a kiss on their lips. The kiss will tell you if the two of you are meant to be. You will feel a spark, a zing, your breath being taken or even fireworks. It's a feeling that you can't put into words, but you'll understand it when you kiss. You'll keep feeling that again and again and again each time that you kiss your mate like if it was your first time ever. You won't be able to help this, but you'll get very excited to be near your mate and want more and of them when you kiss. You'll always be able to remember the date and where you kissed. So that's how you'll know if the two are meant to be.'

"Because when I kissed you Brittany," said Alvin in a distressed voice. "I felt love like I was kissing my best friend or even an older sister, that's if I had a older sister. So that's why I didn't understand the feeling from the kiss, Because I do love you very much Brittany."

"Oh Alvie. Come here; I love you too. Let me tell you what your mom told me and my sisters before she passed away go to her cancer last year. She said something similar to what you told me.

'When we Chipettes come of a certain age, mother nature will naturally take over for us. We will naturally seek out our mate or mates that we want to spend the rest of our lives with, without even realizing we're doing it. And when we find our mate, sometimes a partnership will form with another pair. We girls will do a um, a favor for the other partnership pair that we like being around all the time. Like for instance we help the partnership so they too can have babies along with us. We do this for a reason and the reason might be because the other pair may not have the ability to have kids for certain reasons. Mother nature likes to see all of us little guys happy and she keeps balance for our species. Ao no one gets left behind or alone girls.

So if you think you found your mate that you love, give them a kiss on their lips. You will feel hot, a zing, A feeling flowing through your body. It will be the most wonderful thing you could feel and you will remember your first kiss right to the date and place. Your breath will be taken away by energy between you and your mate and you will feel an irresistible urge to keep on kissing your mate. The two of you will feel the same energy every time when you kiss your mate as if it was your first. So that's how you know when you found your mate.'

"When I kissed you Alvie, I felt what you had just said to me. But with me I felt your braces and I loved them very much. In fact it was hot for me and... And Alvin, coming from a girl side point of view, you are a wonderful kisser and if your mate doesn't say so, I'll tell'em to hit the road and... and look elsewhere because they'll only love you how you look. Not saying you don't look nice and all because you do. You have a nice build and looks to come with and..." There she was having a hard time finding the right words to say to her best friend.

"That sounds more like an overprotective big sister that doesn't wanna see me get hurt. And Brittany, coming from a boys point of view you have a wonderful, romantic kiss. And you do have a... nice hot looking body. If your mate only wants you for your body and looks, I'll … they... aren't meant to be yours and..." there he was struggling to find the right words to say to his bestest friend.

She giggled some before speaking. "Come here overprotective big brother and give me a hug."

"Thanks Britt. I guess that's what we are to each other."

"Yeah" she began. "I mean, we are best friends that look after each at school. Like what you did when you told those stuck up girls to tell it in my face and not behind my back. You even look after my little sister and the neardy one. Like the time when the other coach tried to take her out. We are soulmates when we are on stage and we look after each other on stage. We both help each other to make us shine our best when one of us trips, or even forgets our lines on stage. When at home we act more like brother and sister with silly competitive bets and we always have to outdo each other. So yes, that's what we really are Alvie."

"I like the way you said it Britt. And as far as the coach, he was being a bit of a bully to us and was unfair and now I wish I had joined the other team. But I can't help it because I like playing sports with Ellie and she is the only one that can keep up with me. And yeah, I do sometimes act like a big brother to Ellie and Jeanette sometimes. Like how you kinda act like a big sister to Theodore and Simon in some of their classes. With that being said and all, let's make a deal with each other Britt. I will kinda act like a big brother to you as long as you kinda act like a big sister to me at the same time. That way our 'big egos that's the size of Texas' get tarnished by each other."

Brittany hawked up a big loogie that she spat in her hand and held it out for me to shake. I just gave her a bewildered look. "Wow Britt, never knew you had it in you." So I did the same thing as Brittany and we both shook hands on it.

"Yes Alvin really I found out what it means to do the spit handshake because I got stuck in yours and Theo's body LAST summer. Which still is embarrassing. And Alvin?"...sigh... "I'm sorry for what I did to you and Theodore. I know things got way out of hand last summer. At the time I was … just mad about my nails breaking and... Somehow in the mix of summer, you manage to fix the bagdaminina bag that you broke and I still can't believe you put on that bambalini with matching hat and shoes so you could get your favorite shoes back."

"It's ok Britt, we all learned something by the end of summer. Yes it was embarrassing, especially for me and Theo cause we had to figure out how to go when nature calls. I'm just glad that me and Theo got to see the dentist before school started." After receiving a smile from my best friend, I continued on. "By the way, the only way you could have found out about the bagdaminina bag is if Teddy told you or you could have bribed him with chocolate candy bars. Not sure what came first, but all in all, it's alright because I really wanted my shoes back."

She giggled some before speaking. "Now there's the Alvin that I love," said Brittany with a smile.

"Britt... can I umm." ...'sight'... "If someone came to you and told you that you have cute looking um... traits that you have, how would you make them more pronounced for a certain munk to see. That, that … I'm not saying who, so don't ask!"

Brittany grew a sly look. "Well I could tell you right now but how about if we make a wager on it first? I will race you with your paper route and the last one who finishes it has to do something embarrassing for the other."

"Come on Britt, can't you just tell me how for once and not make me do some sort of a race or a bet this time because I'm really,..." Brittany had cut him off before he even got to finish.

"Yes and no Alvin. If you want my help, it will cost you. So if you want me to tell you from a girl's point of view, you have to race me and if I win, you have to," now looking at her best friend's nails and her own nails. "Get a pedicure with the works, with me. And maybe I'll even let you choose your color. While you are sitting there next to me, I will tell you all you want to know. Besides I haven't had pedicure in a while so I really want to get one today after our appointment."

"Oh gee Britt! While you are at it, why don't you make me get my 'Dumbo size ears triple pierced,' make me wear 'bows on my tail,' 'get a tail ring along with wrist and ankle rings that are that's permanent' and 'a red dress' and say 'I have to wear them every day to school plus deliver the papers for the next two month with my long hair put in a french braid!" I said sarcastically.

"Ooh, great idea Alvie! I like that one much better. Cause I'd never thought of that. So we have a deal." After saying that Brittany had a devilish smirk that nearly took my feet out from under me.

"Wait a second! I didn't... ugh! Me and my big damn mouth!" I said, face palming myself. " Besides you don't know the route anyways so it wouldn't really be fair."

"...Ok fine! You got me there Alvin. But, how hard can it be?"

"You have no idea," I chuckled, adding some truth to the statement. I had the same thought when I started the paper route.

"Ok Alvin, how about we race home when the last paper is done. While delivering the papers, you can tell me why you wanted to do it in the first place.

"Ok sister," said Alvin. "It's so on!"

. . .

"You mean to tell me that you started doing the paper because you liked the thought of Dave having to pay you for his papers and he even tried not paying you for it because..."

"Yep, he tried and so I had to get Jimmy's help, the former paper boy. And well, lets just say Dave had fun chasing his paper all day long and now me and Theo make Dave pay us each month in advance for his paper. Did you know Jimmy is like me with Simon's brain? He has some serious mad skills there. So now whenever I get a customer that doesn't wanna pay, I call him up and he has his fun all day long with the un-paying customer. Plus he doesn't mind being the sub when the six of us go out of town for our shows that we do. With that being said, now all we have to do now is wait for the clock strike 4:45 that's on the lamp post at the end of the street by the park. So are you ready sister?"

"Yelpers," Brittany cheered happily. _'Did I just say that out loud like Alvin would have said.'_

We both got into our position and ready. Waiting for the clock to change to the time. As soon as the clock hit 4:45, we both took off running and by the time we reached Dave's house, Brittany was jumping up and down for joy because she had betten me before I got home. Or that I might have slowed down some so I could make Brittany happy or the fact that I liked the idea of getting a dress so I can show off my fury butt and tail to my little brother. Or that I was just still tired from yesterday. But we may never know for sure how or why. Or maybe its because Brittany got lucky this morning with the race. But I still smiled at my best friend, while I lost. But truthfully I really did enjoy being challenged.

"Yippie, yippie, yippie !" Brittany exclaimed happily jumping up and down. "I win, I win,"

"Go on, go on Britt, rub it in, rub it in will yah."

"Ooh I can't wait until later and…" She is still bouncing up and down happy as she could be. "Thanks for the race cause I guess that's what I really needed all the long and, and... come here overprotective big brother. Give me a hug and a kiss my cheek, then will both go back to bed."

"Good night, or morning Brittany,... and Brittany I want to thank you for helping me this morning. You helped me sort out some of my own mixed feelings that I had."

"Any time big brother, any time Alvie and so you know, you helped me sort out my feelings in return too. And again this had better not leave the doghouse ever." With that, we both gave each other a smile flowing by a hug with a simple kiss on each other cheeks. From then on we knew where we really stood with each other. We truly are the bestest friends that act like brother and sister and nothing more beyond that.

As I went back to bed, I climbed into bed with my little brother nerves as hell and with some fear of him. But still, I wanted to at least try and overcome my fear with Teddy. Or at least put on some protection like diapers could offer. "Oh I'm sorry for putting a diaper on you Teddy, but I want some protection between us with me sleeping next to you." _'I have to overcome my fear and I cant let my fear control me.'_ So there I was putting a diaper on my sleeping brother and one on myself. I felt bad for putting one on him and a little embarrassed of me wearing one as well, but with both of us in diapers, I felt relieved. Plus I knew I would make my little brother happy when he saw me next to him.

. . .

_'What the hay? Why do I have a diaper on for?'_ Theodore thought. As he saw his brother sleeping next to him when he looked at the clock saying 6:59 am in the morning right before it was going to go off. _'When did Alvin climb in bed with me and...'_ I had to put on a small smile when I looked at my brother. I quickly figured out what he had done and why, so I wasn't mad at him for doing what he did. _'Man Alvin, you went through a lot of trouble of putting a diaper on me. You unzipped my one-piece sleeper that you removed, then diapered me up, then to re-dressed me in my one-piece sleeper to zip me back up. You were desperate enough to be near me but still wanted some insurance between us. But the diapers... Ao the heck with them. I'll just start wearing them to bed for now on for my brother sake.'_

"I'll let you sleep a few minutes more and get your clothes ready for yah," said Theo in a small quiet voice. "I know Dave would never approve of this but I'm going... Wait a minute here, all I'm doing is just helping my brother with his home economics homework while he's sleeping. Yah, that sounds much, much better." _'Or that's how Alvin would of reworded it... I know he's still having trouble with me and all, but for him to climb in bed with me like he did, that shows he's trying to overcome it. I'm only doing this because we stayed up too late talking. After all, I did learn a few trade skills in handwriting when I got stuck in his body last summer. So Dave will never know in the end. But I will talk to him about this at lunch time.'_ Soon Theodore had everything out and ready for his brother and was bringing his brothers homework along with his own down stairs for Dave to see, that's if Dave did ask and he wasn't going to take a chance with it. When Theodore got to the kitchen, Dave did wanna see Alvin's home work and it was a good thing he did helped his brother like he did.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

**Simon's POV**

It was 7:09am when my little brother came down the stairs all dressed and ready with his homework including Alvin's homework. I half expected it not to be redone and not finished as well. But I was wrong when Dave asked to see Alvin's homework. In fact Dave went through it like a fine tooth, toothed comb, combing through everything of Alvin homework. When he got done, Dave had a satisfactory smile on his face. Then asked if Alvin was up or not. When got told no, Dave was just about to go upstairs to get Alvin when Theodore ask it it be ok to let Alvin sleep for fifteen minutes more before he got up. It was a reasonable argument that Theodore had mentioned and Dave decided to let Alvin sleep a bit more.

It was 7:33 sharp when Alvin stumbled being half dressed backwards and half a sleep in to the kitchen. His long wild curly hair was all over the place like some birds nest and he looked like some zombie right out of a horror movie. And boy, did Alvin looked ever so tired when he stepped in the kitchen. In fact, his eyes were still closed when he was trying to talking and some of the things he was saying, was all backwards. I mean literally, Alvin was saying all of his word backwards, witch was weird hearing it come out of his little mouth.

And that's when I knew my brother truly was still tired and could use a few more hours of sleep. Next he tried poring the cereal onto the kitchen table with the milk in his hands right onto the table with out the bowl. That's when I quickly grabbed the milk and decided to help him out for his breakfast plus to check him to see it he had a slight fever. Theodore decided to help Alvin get redressed the right way plus removing his retainers that are for his braces and which I probably never seen him have on before until now. In fact I didn't know that he and Theo have to wear them every night for bed. During the hole time, Dave, Eleanor and Jeanette were speechless and had there jaws hanging open like a codfish. After a few bites of food, my brother started to wake up a little bit more.

After waking up a bit more, Alvin told us about his race and his bet with Brittany and such. Eleanor had already left to get Brittany up and Jeanette went to get ready for school. So it was just Dave and my brothers along with me when Alvin told us. Although Dave wasn't happy about hearing it, but was ok with it as long as that's all he was going to do and would confirm it with Brittany. After confirming it with Brittany alone, Dave wrote Alvin a letter so he can give it to the manager at the store and the letter came with rules. Like no stopping at the arcade and such. But to my surprise, Alvin never objected to what Dave said. Also, my brother's eyes never changed color and that was my proof that Alvin was telling the truth. You see, for some reason or another my brother and Eleanor can change there eye color. Like when they're mad, there eye's turn all black.

The ride to school wasn't long and Alvin took full advantage of the ride. He propped his head against my shoulder and went fast a sleep. While Alvin took a short munk nap, Brittany decided to go ahead and put his long hair in a simple braid. My guess Brittany couldn't stand seeing messy hair and decided to fix it herself.

When lunch time came around, me and Jeanette went to the library to do more reading and such. My brothers went to to there usual spot to eat, Eleanor sat down with Alvin for a few minutes before going to the gym and she's been acting strange for the last few weeks for some reason. And Brittany, well I have no idea what's going on with her because she's been bouncing off the walls with lots of energy ever since this morning. Like yesterday and for the past few weeks, she's was like down and not happy and wouldn't really socialize with anyone. Now when she got up this morning, she totally changed. Brittany's been talking non stop, socializing with anyone and well, is happier for some reason. As for Alvin, he mostly stayed awake through out the day until history and well, it can be boring at times. Even for me. And I remembered that Eleanor and Theodore had some project to do after lunch so they wouldn't be in class.

"Alvin," whispered Simon. "Try to stay awake in class because I don't..."

"I'm trying, I'm trying to Si." said Alvin with a few yawns that escapes him . "You try staying awake with three to of sleep. OK! I mean... I'm not trying to be crabby to you. Its just...I'm just very tired right now and I don't wanna start something between us that could get me in trouble latter."

"Its ok Alvin and I understand what your getting at. In fact I'll help you in everyway I can. After all, we still are brothers."

"Thanks Si, that means...…...…ZZZZZZZZZ."

_'Oh my, what do I do now. If I try waking you up while Miss Smith is talking, she'll find out.'_ Thought Simon as Miss Smith took notice that Alvin was sleeping with one hand holding his head up in class. Soon Miss Smith started walking towards his desk and was standing in front of him now.

"Alvin...ALVIN...ALVINNNN!" said Miss Smith loudly to the whole class.

My brother quickly snapped wide awake making his books and papers go flying off his desk when Miss smith yelled at him and Alvin gave an answer that made everyone laugh, including myself.

"November 5th, 1955 Miss Smith...um, I think."

"Well Alvin," spoke Miss Smith. "That would be the right answer if we all were studding about 'Back to the Future" as history. But now that you are back to the land of the living, what was I talking about before you fell asleep."

"I, um don't...I already know how this is going to end and I might as well just go down the principal's office now." When my brother said that, his shoulders dropped and I knew he was already upset then. As he started to get up to leave, I quickly thought of something to say first.

"Um Miss Smith, can you ask my brother another question before you send him to his doom. Also remember he did do his home work plus I did help him study yesterday evening." _'Its not like I had a real choice then. But then again, he surprised me a little when he started asking me questions concerning the time frame area about chipmunks and why we were dressed like we were.'_

"Well Alvin," began Miss Smith saying. "When did the Titanic sank Alvin," Miss Smith said sarcastically.

"April 14 to April 15, 195..," just them my brother just now smacked himself in the forehead after saying the wrong year. "Just grate, now I got that year stuck in my head and I mean to say 195... Not again! April 14, in the North Atlantic Ocean in the early morning hours of 15 April 1912, after striking an iceberg during her maiden voyage from Southampton to New York City. And during that time frame all the passengers including chipmunks...…...…" Alvin continued on going into such details that Miss Smith had to look them up herself and everyone in class didn't even knew about that yet except for me Simon.

When my brother went into such detail, everyone went dead silent from listening Alvin explaining. In fact, you probably could have heard a pin drop because it was so quiet in the room. But all in all, I was prod of my brother for giving one heck of an answer to Miss Smith. _'Wow Alvin, you really were paying attention to me the whole time when I was reading out loud to you as you were playing on the swings. So now I'm wondering if you have a type of Dyslexia in you.'_

"Well Alvin," spoke miss Smith in a surprise voice. "The was... I mean wow. That impressive and outstanding answer that you gave to us all. But that don't excuse you from falling asleep in my class. But however if you might have a slight fever or something, then I can excuse you to go down to the nurse's office so you can have some rest and maybe you wont fall asleep in your next class like you did in mine. So Simon, can you check your brother to see if he has something for me. One, I'm not a chipmunk and you are. So you would know what to look for when I wouldn't." Said Miss Smith giving an wink of an eye to Simon.

I quickly covered up my brother mouth up before he could say any thing and the fact that Miss Smith was giving Alvin a good reason to go lay down for the rest off the class. "Yep Miss Smith, my brother's ears do feel worm to me and would it be alright if I walk with him to the nurse's office?" Simon Asked.

"Yes you may Simon and here's a note for you," said Miss Smith.

I said Thank you and I quickly push Alvin out the door so we could talk together.

"Simon, why did you say that and we both know I'm not sick plus my ears are always wormer then any ones else's among us chipmunks."

"Alvin, I did that to cover your butt. Plus you, you knocked the wind right out of Miss Smith over with that outstanding answer you gave her. I also did it because you really do need some more sleep. So come on with me and I will walk with you to nurse's office. By the way Alvin... I will need to do some reading of my own on a certain subject. Because I think you might have a slight learning disable or a slight curve to it as it may be. So when I get done reading on the subject or subjects, I will explain it to you and Theodore at the same time. But for now, try not to worry to much and get some sleep, cause you really need it"

"Disable, slight curve? What are...never mind Si and I trust yah. And your right, I could use more sleep."

**At lunch time**

**Alvin's POV**

_'I wonder who's the lucky girl that Theodore has eyes for and I bet Alvin could know something?' _Thought Eleanor looking at her bestest friend who was standing in the back of the lunch line again for being nice. _'I know it's not me cause we love each other as brother and sister. We both agreed that we are soulmates on stage plus we even kisses each other on our lips yesterday when I helped Teddy do the papers with him.'_

As Eleanor came walking up to the table with her food, she took a seat across from Alvin at the same table that Alvin and Theo always sat for lunch time. "Hi Alvin can I sit here for a bit."

"Sure," I spoke with a quick glance before turning my eyes to my little brother. "Ah come on Teddy, stop letting others go in front of you." Now looking disappointed at his little brother from a distance. '_Its a wonder you even get to eat at all Ted.'_

"Hey Alvin, I know we don't normally do this but um..." _'Come on Ellie think up of something to say...' _"Well you see Alvin, I, I really don't know where to begin right now. But every since this morning, Brittany, my sister. She has been really happy and with lots of energy to burn and I do mean energy to BURN. So it makes me wonder what happened between last night and this morning. It's kind like she..." I cut in before she could even finish.

"Its all right Eleanor cause me and Britt kinda had a little race this this morning and I lost. We talked about some stuff and how we feel for each other. It was good for both of us when we talked. We now... I mean I know what me and Brittany really are and what we mean to each other. Plus we don't mind how it is. In short, we don't wanna change a thing what we have for each other. After all Britt is my bestest friend and my soul...…"

As Eleanor shook her head, she mentally slap herself in the face to snap herself out of her trance. For she didn't hear the last part what Alvin had really said. "WHAT! The two of you are, are, are **SOULMATES. **Like for real mates. I mean MATE, MATES and, and..." She was in complete shook what she thought she heard and had said it out loud in front of him.

"No Eleanor, I said we are soulmates on stage and we see each other as overprotective siblings Like a big brother and a big sister to each other. Not my REAL MATE, MATE. Good god Ellie, how did you come up with that part. We both love to party and have fun including our silly competitive bets that we always have to have with each other. But nothing more than that. We'll always love each other, but we love each other as a brother and sister. Me and Brittany are never going to be mates and that's fine for us. We'll always hang out with each other and have fun and such. But nothing will never happen between us. Also, are you ok because your eye's went from green to black plus you're turning bright red as a tomato and are very distracted right now." _'What on earth has gotten into Ellie right now, cause I'd like to know.'_

"Oh, um, I, um... yes um, yes I'm fine and I'll be right back because, because, because Theo keeps letting others go in front of him. OK!." As she was leaving to help her bestest friend out, she was already chewing herself out for blurting what she had thought she heard. _'Oh gees Ellie, why don't you just go over to the loud speaker and tell the whole damn school of how you really feel for your big sister while your at it. Now that was embarrassing.'_

"Sorry about that Alvin. I just, I just had to help Teddy get his place back. In fact Derek offered to let him to go in front of him, so he'll be hear soon. And can we talk about something else like maybe when you can help me with sports or what bet you lost with my sister for the moment cause I'm sorta having a off day today and as for my eyes, there..."

He put on a smile before specking. "Its ok Ellie, cause we all have our off days every now and then. Like today with me for other reasons. Plus your eyes are not the only ones that can change color you know. Because mine do the same thing as yours. Why they do that, I have no idea and as far as sports...I cant do any until my grades go back up. In fact, I bet Dave probably wouldn't even let me do _cheerleading_ right now. As far as my bet with Britt, I might as well tell you. I have to..…...and wear….….for the next few months."

"Thanks Alvin, that does make me feel better and I bet our emotions due play a part in our eye color. But how...Wait a minute Alvin, cause I have an idea. I think I can help you with some... I mean, I wouldn't mind helping you with a few of your studies. Although I'm not as smart as Jeanette, but I can give it my best shot in helping you with your studies. So If I can get Dave to let you do cheerleading with me, would you and I'll make sure Brittany doesn't tease over it."

"Well Ellie, the truth to be told, I could use the extra help on...…...… those classes and, I have to admit it. Doing something would be nice, even if it is just _cheerleading_. So, if you can get Dave to let me do cheerleading, I'll join the squad for good. Heck for that matter, I could be the goofball mascot with you girls and I'll still join even if I have to wear a stupid cheerleading dress at all the games with you girls. I'll do it because I really miss the energy and excitement when playing sports. In fact, I think it could even be fun for Teddy if he came in the act with me, that's if he wants to." When Alvin had finished, Eleanor put on a smile.

"I understand what you mean Alvin and are trying to say. You just wanna have fun and you might be right about being the goofball mascot. It would suit you well being the mascot. In fact you and Teddy would be perfect for the job," I said with a slight giggle and a bit of a tease for fun. "Also thanks for the talk cause it helped me and I will do my best to help you at the same time. Maybe you'll see me... No! Make that you'll definitely will see me getting a pedicure with you. Cause that sounds like fun and I haven't had one in a while. And what else? Oh yeah, don't forget me and Ted are doing a project together next period so you wont see him or me in class ok." _'Humm, I wonder how I can get Theodore to join cheerleading so Alvin wouldn't feel so out of place with us girls and it probably would make him feel better if his little brother was with him at the same time.'_

Alvin gave Ellie a nice smiled because nothing else needed to be said before Alvin saw his brother coming with his plate of food. "Look who's finally coming Ellie, so do you wanna stay and have lunch with us? After all, you're always welcome to sit with us you know."

"Naw that's ok Alvin, cause I have other stuff to do alone for the moment. But I'll take a raincheck and I'll... You know what, you'll see me Friday for lunch time."

"That sounds like a plan to me Ellie, so see yah latter."

As Theo came closer with his plate of food, he took notice that Eleanor had left to do her stuff and Alvin was still rubbing his cheek from this morning indicating that it was still sore. As he took his seat next to his brother, his brother gave him his silverware so he could eat with real silverware and not with plastic silverware. "Alvin, do you think that the lunch lady will ever let me get my own silverware in line like every body else again. And how are you holding up with you cheek or braces cause you..." said Theodore with some concern.

"I should be ok until we see the dentist and Dave did say he would try get us in ASAP. And Teddy...for now on I want you to get in line with me, with you right in front of me. So that way you don't LET others cut in front of you for lunch." My little brother just gave me a cheesy smile when I told him that. "Also the next time when we have lunch, I want you to keep asking the lunch lady for your silverware until she gives in and hands them to you. And Ted, I promise if you do that, it will work when you do that. I also want you to remember that I'm always here for you on lunch, ok. NOT because I have to, because I want to." I said firmly to my brother with my right hand on his left shoulder.

"Thanks Alvie. Oops sorry about that and I didn't mean...to say that. It sorta slipped _out_," I said with my face blushing a bit. _'I dunno why, but for some reason, it felt soo right for me to say to, to the love of my life.'_

I couldn't help it but to blushing a little. But at the same time I felt something there in the way he said it. I dunno why, but he looks so cut to me when he eating and smiling at me "It's fine, its fine Ted. And Teddy...if you want to, you can keep calling me that and I wouldn't mind hearing it came from you more often." I said with my face blushing a bit more. _'Do I really have this much feelings for my little brother. Cause it, it felt so right to me hearing it come from him and how he said it to me. Alvie is really the boy form name for _Alviena_.'_ "And Teddy...I wanna thank you for doing my homework like the way you did for me this morning and how you did it with my handwriting. A skill that you...I mean, a skill that we mastered last summer for each other."

"Alvin I...," I began to say until I got that look from my brother. "Alvie I, I have no idea what you're talking about, cause you must have done it when your were sleeping." Now winking at my brother, "Besides that, I didn't want you to get in trouble over it and it was a good thing that I helped you like the way I did because Dave REALY wanted to see it. Alvin...I mean Alvie, if you can... please don't let it go to your head and all and I'll help you study what I know best. Its also what brothers are for as well. Even if its your little brother that has to teach you how cook in class so you don't make more coal as food." '_I swear that Alvin and Brittany are the same when it comes to cooking. Both cant cook to save there lives.'_

"How about you get me to where I don't burn toast to start with and Theodore?"

_'He just now called me Theodore and he looks serious this time. I hope its not bad thing he did or something that I have to cover for him.'_

"Theodore I...(sited)... I mean Teddy that is. I promise. No! Make that I have to try my best for now on and keep trying. I…generosity and wont take advantage of it. Plus I know I'm on a twenty foot long light leash with me so he'll want to know everyday for a while and if I make one slip, Dave might..."

"Oh its going to be all right Alvie," I said cutting him of and giving him a hug. " I understand what your trying to get at and say. I will do my best to help you stay out of trouble and that is my promise to you. Just do your best and ask for help when you think you might need it, ok. Also, I think Dave, Simon, including me. We all were a little surprised when you told Dave about your deal with Brittany."

"Well Teddy I had to because I felt I had better tell him about it because I didn't really want to get in trouble over it. Although Dave wasn't pleased in hearing it, but he did except it and he even gave me a note so I can show it to the manager cause of my age."

I grew a sly smile at my brother before I spoke to him. "Gee Alvie with Brittany's deal in having to wear dresses for a while. You might as well start having red bows in your hair with your hair put in a French braid all the time. One on bow top of your head and one bow at the end of your long hair. I think you'd look pretty err-um fashionable like the other Chipettes." My brother was already starting to blush in front of me when I told him that. "After all, you have to get your cute ears triple pierced, get your nails panted red, have bows put on your cute bushy tail and maybe your ears as well. Plus get a tail ring put on that will be permanent along with your wrist and ankle rings and wear dresses everyday for the next two months." I said with a bit of a tease.

"Better be careful there Teddy cause it would serve you right if Ellie gave you her secret weapon you know. Namely her sad boo-who eyes and you could wind up getting the same treatment as me. After all, karma is always watching and beside, don't you and Ellie have some stupid project to do next period." I spoke not really liking his tease that he just did on me.

"Oh yeah. That's right Karma is always watching and I sorta forgot about Ellie and her _secret_ weapon that she uses on us. So I'm sorry if I went a little overboard with the teasing Alvie."

"It's alright Teddy. Besides, I sorta got myself into this mess with my big damn mouth and well, we still are brothers. So we're aloud to tease each other for fun as long we don't go too far like I have in the past. And hopefully, Brittany wont carry out everything out that I said. But for the record, I'm just glad I didn't get in trouble over it."

When my brother said that, I felt better knowing that we still are allowed to tease and have a bit of fun as well . "Thanks Alvie and I still can't believe you said that to Brittany." I could help myself but to laugh for a moment at my brother and his big mouth. "Alvie... I wanna talk about this morning when you, um tried to keep me worm and safe." I spoke with some unsureness in my voice.

"Teddy, I'm really, really sorry for doing that to you, and, and, I guess I was a little desperate plus I wanted to..."

I cut in before my brother could finish. "Alvie, I don't what you to feel ashamed or bad for putting you know what on me. If it makes you feel better when you try to keep me wormer at night. Then I'll wear keep wearing for you. I just don't want you to be so afraid to be close to me any more." I still felt bad for my brother and putting him in that spot like how I did before. At the time when we were talking at lunch, I couldn't help but to give my brother another a hug and try to make him feel better at the moment. If anything, it made me feel better about myself.

"You...do you really mean that all that Teddy. That your willing to wear them. Just for me at night and to make me feel more comfortable."

"Of course I do Alvie and maybe you can add some accessories to go along with them at night, that's if you wanted to do that. Cause I wouldn't mind it at all for your sake." _'Well, I do mind, but I'll do any thing to keep my brother happy.'_

"It won't come to that unless you want me to do that for some weird reason or another and if I ever do, I'll wear them with you as well. But for now, the diapers are just fine in our case. And Theodore?

His big brother, he called him 'Theodore again'. This meant something is very importin to him. The green clad chipmunk thought to himself.

"I want to do something for you in return for everything that you have done for me so far. So with that, I am willing to wear cute looking PJ's for you at night and it can even be in a teddy bear outfit with the works that you like seeing as, as a token of my appreciation for ever thing that you have dome for me so far."

"Alvie, brother you...well Ok. But only if you put a letter 'A' and your favorite logo on them plus being red in color." _'Ok I have to admit it. My brother would look cut to me as a teddy bear for bed time. But I want my brother to be happy as well at the same time.'_

"You got a DEAL Teddy and maybe we can push our beds together to make one big bed." I started to reach out my hand expecting my little brother to shake it but he didn't and wouldn't yet.

I couldn't help but to smile at my brother. He really was too good for me to have as a possible mate and I did like the idea of putting our beds together. I knew my brother was really trying and he was doing it in the best way he knew how. "I'd like that and I'll tell you what we can do before I say its a deal between us." I said not shaking his hand yet to complete the deal between us. "I'd like for you to wear..…...…...….and I'll wear..…...…...….in return for you. So now do we have a deal between us." I said reaching my hand out and what I got in return was his shaking mind that came with a big happy smile on his face.

"Now that's a deal we both like Teddy and Teddy, if Dave does ask why we are wearing new PJ. I say just say we are trying something new or whay ever pops in my mind at the time."

"Only you could pull that off and I'm glad your happy Alvie, plus what was Ellie up to."

"Well it was about cheerleading, give me some help with my studies, talk to Dave about letting me do at least one sport with her and even would try to sit with us on Friday for lunch."

"Oh," _'wow, my brother is being very open with me like I asked him to be. Plus I can see it in his eyes, they didn't change color. Because his eyes are so full of energy, curiosity and wonder like they use to be before.' "OK."_

"Theodore...I thing there's something I should tell you and I want you to know. Plus I don't want you to get the wrong idea latter that could happen."

_'It must be importin for my brother to call me Theodore and his __his eyes are saying the same thing.' _But what I got was not what I was expecting to hear because I though it was going to be how Brittany and him were going to be mates and that was something that I will gust have to live with. "Go on Alvie and tell me what's on your mind. After all I did ask you to be open with me."

"Are you sure Ted..." With a simple nod yes that I got from my little brother, I continued on. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt or be upset latter when I tell you. You still are my little brother and always will be. When I got up early this morning, I still was very confused with other thoughts and Brittany was part of them. This morning, me and Brittany, we..…...…...….tried that and we..…...…...….again. So we..…...…...….about it and..…...…...….found out what we really are to each other. So are you..." My little brother cut me off before I could even finish. In fact, I got a loving bear huge from him at the same time."

"Oh Alvie I... I, I don't want you to ever feel bad over it. In fact, if you have to kiss her, then kiss for show. But to be honest with you, I'm sorry that the two of you don't have the spark and... You have the same love for Brittany as what me and Ellie have for each other. Cause we love to hang out with our best friends and doing things together." Part of me was angry and up set because he hadn't kissed me first. But then I guess I was a little jealous because I wanted to be the the first to be kissed. But at the same time I felt really bad for my brother and Brittany for not having the spark between them. Also I felt relieved at the same time because that gave me a second chance and that's a rare thing to ever get in life. I got a second chance to have my Alvie, the one I love, all to myself. But then there's Eleanor and how does she fit in all this mess. _'I guess I'll have to wait and see how Mother Nature and Father Time play there hand out like poker for us little guys.'_

"Are you...never mind Teddy with the 'I' and the 'E' behind Teddy." I side with a bit of a tease for fun and I got his usual happy smile like when he can get extra cookies for lunch from the lunch lady.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

"But, but, but I..." Was all Theodore could say to his best friend.

"Oh come Teddy," spoke Eleanor. "It'll be fun. Just think how cute you would look wearing a cheerleading dress cheering with us girls and along with your brother. After all, it's not like its your first time that you ever, ever had a dress on. Cause I seen you in drama class and doing one of Alvin's crazy scheme with your other brother like pretending to be girl scouts a few months ago."

"Alright fine!" Exclaimed Theodore. "You win. you win. I'll ONLY join the squad if Alvin can join OK. Plus I'll even go in with you and get a stupid pedicure with the works including get my ears pierced. While your at it, why not just make me get what Alvin has to get done to him at the same time along with me wearing dresses and such. Just think, me and Alvin...we might even look like sisters to each other when walking with you and Brittany." Spoke Theodore sarcastically.

"There you see Teddy," said Eleanor happily cutting in. "I knew you'd see it my way and while on our way there, we can stop by Marina Rodenchia store to get you fitted for dresses, plus make a few other stops along the way. Besides, you'll look extra cute wearing dresses."

_'Just_ grate,_' _Thought Theodore. '_N__ow I have a big fat mouth like my brother and now I know how he felt when it happened with Brittany. And unfortunately Alvin__ was right, karma is always watching.' _"I didn't mean to say it like that Ellie_... _And there's are no take backs are there." With a simple nod no from my bestest friend who seemed very happy with high spirits, I continued on. "I cant believe that you gave me your secret weapon just like that and Alvin even warned me about them when I teased him a little for fun at lunch time."

"There you see Teddy, that's what you get in return when you do tease someone and Theodore, thank you for making my day Ted. You, you really do make me happier at times like right now. Plus I also wanna thank you for the help on this project and I really do think you would enjoy it plus having fun with us girls in cheerleading. That's if you really wanna gave it a try. In fact," said Eleanor with a few giggles that escaped her at the moment. Your brother is willing to be the goofball mascot plus wear dresses at all the games if he can be on the cheerleading squad."

"Well I just...well since you really asked me this time, I guess I can give it a try as long as my brother can. I, I just don't wanna be the only boy on the squad and it does sound like fun at the same time. And Ellie, do you think I can be a mascot along with my brother and such on the cheerleading squad? And maybe you can talk to Dave today during our checkups and tell him that you really, really need my brothers help doing that cheerleading pyramid thing like the other schools do." When I said that, my best friend face lit up like a light bulb and I know then she would find a way to get Dave to let Alvin be on the squad. "And Ellie, I'm always glad to help help you anytime and we kinda are like two peas in a pod you know."

I gave my best friend a smile before I spoke to him. "That won't be a problem if the both of you want to be mascots. Heck for that matter, both of you can put up some show during brakes and half time. That's if the both of want to do that."

"Thanks, and Eleanor...can I ask you something from a girls point of view since you are a girl yourself. Plus I, I need to tell you something, cause something happened and you are my my bestest friend in the whole wide world and..." _'and you'll__ hate me when I tell you.' _Though Theodore.

He just now called me Eleanor and this means something has ben bothering him for a while. Plus he looks like he needs my help as a bestest friend. "Theodore, has someone been a bully to you or something. In fact, I know a place where we can go and have total privacy because I go there every _DAY_ for lunch so I can be by myself for other reasons. I know it, it might be a little dusty in there, but I have made it quite cozy and I need to tell you something as well. So we'll both be talking and we still are bestest friend, no matter what happens between us. So take my hand and follow me Ted."

"Ok. I, I trust you," I spoke almost going into tears. "And I'll be your bestest friend too." I said like I was taking some marriage vow between me and Eleanor. So there I was flowing Eleanor to her hiding spot. To a vent just under and behind the bleachers at school gym and when we got to a certain spot in the ducting, my best friend was right. It was quite cozy and there was a blanket already there for us to sit on plus we both felt safe so talk and be open to each other. I cant remember who went first, but the out come was good after we spilled the beans to each other. In fact it was like the whole world had lifted off of our shoulders and we were happy being what we really were on the inside. We didn't really say that we like the same gender sex, but it was more important for the two of us to be happy and ok with our selves again. No more pressure of trying to pretend to be ok and happy or something that we weren't meant to be.

"Theodore I...I had no idea and, and...come here and give me a huge Teddy," said Eleanor with tears in her eyes. One from hearing what he did to his brother and two from spelling her bean's of what she did to her oldest sister. "Cause we both need it at the same time. And Teddy...we have to tell Dave what we really did."

"I know your right Ellie. But can we wait until our older siblings get better first before we forward in telling Dave."

"I, I think it'd be ok if we waited Theodore as long as they keep getting better and better. But if things look like its going to go down hill for some reason and they get worse and worse. Than we have to tell Dave and Dave can make sure Alvin and Brittany get the help that they need."

"I understand what you mean Ellie," I said giving her a hug for comfort. "And Eleanor, I need to ask you something first. Cause I'm sorta confused on this subject and well, if a certain some that you really, really like. How would you make yourself be seen by, by that _'certain munk'_ that you have the hots and eyes for? And Ellie, I'm not really ready to say who it is yet for other reason of my own. So please try not asking question of who it could be. But I can tell you this much about the _'certain munk.'_ He will take very good care of me and will do his best to make me happy all the time." It finally slipped out of him, of having been trapped in his mouth for so long. "Oh-no, I, I..." Said Theodore almost going into tears because of extreme embarrassment and also because of what he thought his best friend was going to judge him by.

"He," questioned Eleanor with a surprise look. "So its not a...(sigh)… Oh come here Teddy, it'll be alight. There's no reason for the water works to come out and I wont judge you for being special like you are. And in fact, I'm special like you are with liking the same gender like me." Her words were true that she spoke to his best friend and she gave him a simple hug. "We still are the bestest friends and we'll always remain the bestest friends Teddy. And in fact Teddy, that's the mane reason why I keep coming here every day for lunch and have been coming here for the past few weeks. Its because I was feeling ashamed of myself and very, very confused for a while."

"So you are...and you like the...as me and wont..." With a simple nod from Eleanor, Theodore continued on. "Your right Ellie, we'll always remain the bestest friends and Ellie, you not the only one that's very confused siting here. So I'll go first and tell you how I fell about him and I know it feels weird with me saying this. But he makes me happy when I sit down next to him. He looks so cute to me when I see him everyday. He has cute ears and a nice butt and tail that goes with him. We have talked a little and well I want to know how I can make myself to appear to his liking." _'I cant go into to much details about my brother.'_

"Well since you told me of how you feel about this one munk, I guess I can tell you of how I feel about this one chipette that I like. Plus I kinda want to know from a boys POV about us Chipettes. She has a nice body with looks that comes with it. She has nice looking melons that come with a nice figure that she has. She always works out to keep her shape. She...it feels so right when I sit down with her and I want more then anything to always be next to this certain chipette that i have the eyes for." _'I, I better stop right there with the details about my sister.'_

"Well, if you can say that much about her and not go into such details like how I did,, then you must really, really love her. If it was me, I would try doing something that she loves to do and try to see it from her side of things. Like maybe, she likes having nice long nails and likes going shopping or something like that. Hears an example for you. 'I know my brother and he cant just stop at the sports. He has to look at everything in the sports section that's in the mall at every time when we go there and Alvin ask Dave if he will buy it them. But in return, I drag my brother to the Teddy bear section to see if there are any new 'Talking Teddy's' out on the market. So its a give and take thing." _'I really hope Ellie doesn't figure it out after I used my brother as an example.' _

"Actually Theo, you just helped me big time in what you said. Because I do know what she likes and todo. Plus you should use your own example as well to the munk you like." _'I know Brittany inside and out and everything she love doing. But the make-up thing...No! I have to try. No mater what!'_

I just had to give my best friend a smile because I knew she was right. "No what Eleanor, you're so right. And I believe Mother Nature and Father Time have a plan for us, for us little guys. I just wish I knew what that plan was is all."

"Teddy," spoke Eleanor. "Maybe they want...never mind Ted, never mind. We'll know for sure when the time comes and how its played out." She said sounding positive to me. "And shouldn't we get back to the project or class, which ever comes first."

"Oh, yeah we probably should do that Ellie."

"How about you help me clean up the mess in the gym and we'll call it early for now and head for class before its over today." Soon we had everything cleaned up and were headed back to Miss, Smith class before it was over. But our next class, only the four of us had together and that was Home Eck.

**At the nurses office**

"Alvin...Alvin its time. Its time for your next class." said Miss Haversham the nurse. _'Humm. Simon did tell me to try this on you Alvin.'_ "SNACK TIME," spoke Haversham loudly to Alvin's ear.

"Where's my...what." I said snapping wide a wake with the room spinning and hungry more then ever. "Did I just pull...a Theodore just now?" asked Alvin more less to himself than any thing else.

"Sorry Alvin," said Miss Haversham. "But your brother Simon suggested it to help you get up and you have three minutes left to get to your next class. I hope your not to angry with him. And By the way Alvin, did you know you talk in your sleep some. And some of the things that you were saying were like off the wall. Like toilet paper, teepee and dating some girl named...Theophanie I think or was it. Or it could of been Theodora or even Tammy. I'm not really sure what it was because it was kinda hard to understand you talk. But then again our minds do wonder around when we sleep and we get some crazy dreams from our minds. So what ever it was, it probably was a dream you were having and you were out for the count when you were having a short munk nap you knoe."

"I think I got up to quickly Miss Haversham cause I'm a bit dizzy. But it'll soon pass and thanks for getting me up." _'Phew that was close. At least she thought I was dreaming, but then again, I didn't know that I talk in my sleep until now.'_

"Don't you mean to say 'Miss Have a Ham' instead."

"Um sorry, about...I'm I in trouble?" Asked Alvin

With a short giggle, Miss Haversham spoke. "Oh don't worry Alvin, I've heard that and 'Have a Sham' or even 'Have her Ham' long before you came to school. You kids sure know how to rearrange the letters in someone's name to make a new one. But still, are you sure you feel fine dear? Because I can check to see if you do have a temperature by using to thermometer you know and I know you chipmunks hat it when the thermometer goes up your butt. But its still a common practice that's done today by the vert for you little guys."

"No really Miss Haversham, I do feel better. I don't like...I know we chipmunks are animals and are part of the rodent family. I know there's nothing really wrong with it and all. But I...err-um we little guys don't like to be remined that we still are animals is all. And yes I know you are just doing your job like you are doing right now and I hope you can understand what I'm trying to say." _'Me and my brothers and the Chipettes hat it when we have to go in for our yearly check up. Plus getting that stupid, stupid, stupid _thermometer shoved up your butt hole. Its just embarrassing for us chipmunks. Beside, we are not BABIES.'

"Don't worry Alvin, I do understand and are you sure your ok dear?"

"Yep, I fell better then ever and the room has stopped spinning on me Miss Miss Have a Ham." With that being said, I got a smirk of a smile and was told to get my butt moving and get going to my next class along with a note that the nurse gave me so I can hand it to 'Miss Hilbert,' the Home Eck teacher.

When I entered my Home Eck class, class had already started. I quickly gave my note to Miss Hilbert and took my seat quietly next to my little brother. Today's lesson was a little different than usual, because 'Miss Hilbert,' had insisted on teaching first-aid to us during certain emergencies that might or could come up. The first thing that we were going to learn was CPR, which brought up groans from the entire class.

"Ok class," spoke Miss Hilbert. Today's class is going to be a little different. Everyone will have to learn how to do CPR and its a requirement that everyone does this. So..."

I raised my hand and interrupted Miss Hilbert so I could put my two cents worth in. "UM Miss... I'm sorry to interrupt you like I just did Miss Hilbert. But how, um... I'm a chipmunk and I only stand twelve inches tall. So how or what am I to do here. Jump up and down on the dummy's his chest and attempt to um give... My whole shoe will fit in the dummy mouth. Plus I wouldn't be able to do any pushes on the dummy. So how is a chipmunk like me suppose to do CPR to a person. I'd make more sense for me to give CPR to a baby than an adult do to how big we are." Right after I said that, the whole class started laughing at the thought of me jumping up and down and giving small puff's of air saying 'come on big fella, you can do it,' or something like that.

"Alvin I... CLASS, THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT." With that being said, the class settled down so the teacher could speak again. "Truthy Alvin, I forgot how big you little guys are. So, You... You little guys will have to do it to each other for now and I will give you instructions on what to do and how to do it the right way. Will be doing CPR for the next three days and on Friday, everyone will be graded on the prosses. So Alvin, I want...You and Eleanor to be the pair and that goes Theodore and Brittany. You girls get to be the victims first today."

When we heard Miss Hilbert say that, both me and Theodore blush a little bit because we would have to feel the girls chest and hope that we didn't get a slap afterwards. I think the girls were a little bit angry at the same time. In fact, the girls spoke up and asked if the boys could be the victims today instead. Miss Hilbert was ok with there request this time, but they would still have to be the victims latter on a different day.

I lied down while Eleanor was about to practice the resuscitation technique on me and I started laughing do to Eleanor ticking me in the prosses. I couldn't help but to laugh each time she got me and poor Theodore was just as bad as I was. Finally the teacher showed Brittany and Eleanor the right spot to push with the help of a chipmunk skeleton that Miss Hilbert borrowed from science biology class. Why they would have such a thing and the skeleton looked soo REAL and AUTHENTIC to me. Still it helped a lot and I wasn't being tickled like before.

When Eleanor pressed her lips on to mine, I got my answer that I had been wanting to know for a while, but just wasn't sure. Like part of me wanted to know for sure and part of me some how knew that we weren't meant to be. I felt love like I was kissing my little sister. But just no spark between us. And I kinda was glad and disappointed at the same time. I'm not saying I don't love Ellie, because I do love her. I guess I've loved her as a little sister and as my team sport player. Plus I like being the annoying big brother to her most of the time. What we have together, works for us. We were about about to switch places when Talbot came in to get us. At first I thought I was in trouble when he called my name first, but that soon passed when I heard my little brother name and both girls. I still was nerves while we all walked down the hall to his office, but I felt better when we walked outside to the front of the school where we all would wait for Dave to come and get us.

"Thanks Talbot," said Dave. "For getting my kids ready for me like you did and I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to be at the dentist in time for the early appoint."

"Its fine Dave, its fine. Well talk latter today. After all I am your neighbor and that can be a blessing or something else when your home gets toilet papered on every Halloween night," said Talbot looking at Alvin knowing that he was the culprit that started it, but wasn't alone doing it for he had _five other_ _little _ helpers that got coned in helping him. "Now you better get going Dave."

=I=I=

"Alvin and you to Theodore. Your dentist will see you now," spoke the secretary at the desk.

"What, both of us at the same time," said Alvin. "Were used to getting called one at a time and having to wait an hour each."

"Like yeah, what my brother said," said Theodore

"Well ok little guys, you got me there this time. But this time, your new dentist wants to try something new and he insists to get you guys himself. He's a lot like you little guys in not wanting help to do any thing," said the secretary at the desk in a irritated voice.

"Ok that's enough of that miss," said another voice that sounded like a male chipmunk behind the door. "And I think I can take it from here on out Miss."

"Must you always sneak up on my like that every time and I do have a name you know. So use it. Also you...AUG nevermind."

"I know that Miss Henny Penny. But I like to keep you on your toes at the same time."

"Don't call me..._that_... and I... You win, you win ok. I'll be what ever you wanna call me, just..."

"Miss Penny," spoke the chipmunk. "Work is meant to be fun and NOT so serious all the time. And I've been trying to get you to light up ever sense I got here. Now that I finally broke you in and finally got you pass that I'm a chipmunk. And this chipmunk is a dentist and has passed all of his classes with flying colors and such. I wanted not to be good, but I wanted to be the best above every one. Plus I'm only twelve and three-eights inches tall and we chipmunks really live in the world of giants and nothing will ever be to our size. We have to get everything tailormade for us little guys and all my life I had to jump, clime and more. So its only natural for me to keep on doing those Miss Penny." said the chipmunk behind the door.

"I...sorry and... your right in what you said. So I'm sorry on my part on how I was on you for the past week. I guess you may can call me Tammy for now on and besides, I have been called Tammy since elementary school for some reason or another. Also do you want me to put those papers a way for you that are in your hands?"

"Yes please and thank you Tammy. And Tammy, can you please call up a carpenter so he can install a chipmunk door, inside the big door this weekend?" With a nod yes, he continued on. "Sorry about that," said the chipmunk that opened the door with some difficulty do to his height. "We had different matters of opinion for the last week of each other and lemme interduce myself. My name is Harry and I will be your new dentist and your new orthodontic for your braces kids. Yes I know I'm a all black chipmunk with blue eyes that also has braces himself."

"Wow, this is the first, even for us and I'm called Alvin. This is…...…...… and last the big guy that's six foot two inches tall is Dave, our dad."

"Well I'm pleased to meet your family Alvin, so are you and your brother ready to come with me."

"Um Mr. Harry," asked Theodore now looking at the dentist fingernails . "Why are your nails painted all different colors and how come you didn't go with just one color all the way. Plus you have different colored bows on your tail."

"Its Theodore right," said Harry confirming the the youngsters name. "Being a father like Dave standing there with you guys, so I'm sure he'll understand what I'm about to say. I'm a father to eight 'munks' and 'ette's' like you guys standing here right before me. But how ever I cant really say no to six daughters with there cute little sad eyes looking at me. In fact, they insist that they keep my nails painted all the time plus I have to keep a bows on my tail at all times. Even my two boys really have a hard time saying no to there sisters."

"I know exactly how you feel Mr. Harry," said Dave. "Although I only have six, but at times all six gain up on me and well...they get me to do what they want me to do instead of what I want to. So I can relate with how you feel."

"Oh, OK," said Theodore.

"So, again, are you and your brother ready to come with me."

"Well...ready as in ready," said Alvin. "Its yes and no. I'm fine with everything, but I don't like the whole hour of sitting still for my braces."

"I know exactly what you mean and I too don't like that part as well. So I completely understand how you feel and such Alvin. Say Alvin and Theodore, would you mind if your other brother came along with you guys to like read a story to the both of you. Like for instance, he can read you something while I work on the two of you to help pass the hour. Or as least it has always helped me to pass the hour when I have to go in for my monthly check up for my braces."

"Actually that, that does sound like a good idea to me," spoke Alvin and even his little brother agreed to it. "Say Simon can you.."

"Of course Alvin," said Simon cutting his brother off. "But instead of a story, how about I read some of your homework to you first. Starting with your history and such. After all, I still have to help the both of you no matter what. Besides that, history is your guys worst subject. And just think, you'll have more time latter today to do something after being with the girls." It was a reasonable argument that Simon had mentioned and both brothers were ok with it. After all it really is a long hour to sit still at one place for them.

...

"So Alvin, I'll talk a look at you first and Dave explained every thing to Tammy and she told me the hole story. So open up Alvin and lemme see what could have happened to your braces." As he took a look, Harry started talking again. "I see...uh-huh...oh my...oh my I see what the problem is now. Your friend really did slap you hard Alvin. So hard that she bent both of your bands and I'll have to replace both of your bands and some of your brackets as well. Here, lemme remove the bands first Alvin so you can have a brake and if you need to give a few yelps, go on and give your yelps when I remove the bands." True to his words, Alvin did give off a few yelps and started to rub his checks again. But this time he said that the soreness went away.

"Now Theodore," spoke Harry that was walking on some platform that went between the two dentist chairs. "Open up and lemme see your teeth. I'll work on you a little bit and then go to your brother. In short, I'll be bouncing back and forth between you both for the next hour. And when I get done with the both of you, I get to torture your bespectacled brother next and Simon, keep on reading. After all, I can hear you too you know."

"Oh yeah. Right." I couldn't believe what my new dentist said. Torture me next and I think I was setup this time by my new dentist plus I already was getting tortured just by having to sit still and having to keep reading my brothers homework to them. I also couldn't leave either and was reminded to keep reading when I stopped. As I kept reading, I still had to watch what my brothers have to go through each and every month with the dentist in having braces. And only now I started to feel more than just a little guilty over calling my brothers shark tooth and piranha teeth because of them having braces.

But like Harry said before, he was bouncing back and forth between both of my brothers and it was impressive to watch him work. Able to do have the work in one hour and remember what he was doing to each of them. Between little brakes cause of Harry bouncing back and forth, both of my brothers were able to answer questions for there homework. When the hour got finished, my brothers had there hardest subject finished and I was told to take a seat.

AS he worked on me, Harry never stopped talking. I don't know who was worse to listen to, my brother Alvin or Harry the dentist. He kept on talking and talking and it was torture on me. Plus I was forced to sit there and listen to what ever popped in his mind. Then he told me the bad news that I was not expecting to hear. Me out of all chipmunks. I had cavities and NOT just one, but six of them. And to make is even worse, I have to get retainers do to a slight over bite on the top of my teeth and a slight under bite on the bottom teeth. Karma was being naughty to me and not in the nicest way. Karma came on me with a vengeance and I, and I still had to come tomorrow to get my cavities fixed.

"Ok Simon, your finish for today and I'll see you tomorrow afterschool. And Simon, try not to look so down. Cause its not as bad as it sounds," said Harry

_'Speak for your self. It is bad as it sounds and now I wish I never teased my brothers about having braces.'_ "If you say so MR. Harry sir."

"Simon, there no need for you and your whole family to be all formal with me. So just call me Harry from here on out along with your brothers and sisters."

"Um Mr...Harry," said Simon. "The Chipettes really aren't our sisters. They are our friends. If they were sisters, they would have the same last name as us and the six of us...we all got adopted by Dave. In fact, I and my brothers and the Chipettes. We all showed up on Dave's doorstep in two separate baskets with nots when we all were babies."

"Oh, sorry Simon, I just...nevermind. At least now I know why the girls have different last names then you boys and lets go and tell your dad, MR. Seville that I need to see you tomorrow." We walked and soon we had reached the waiting room and Harry told Dave about me and my brothers check up plus other things as well. Both of my brothers were little surprised to hear about there's and was also remined to cut down on the number of snacks like cookies or candy bars that they keep eating. Next Harry called Jeanette in for her checkup and Eleanor was working on her homework. And Brittany... well she was fare into her teen girl magazine to pay attention to what was going on, plus she was talking to herself about what she saw. Although I felt a little down about my teeth, I tried to stay positive for the best out come and I helped both of my brothers finished with there homework before Dave spoke up.

"Ok Alvin, technically you are finished and you could leave, but I'll ask you to stay until we all are finished here. Brittany this goes for you to and I'll be checking on your homework for now on right along with Alvin's homework. And Brittany, your not exactly doin good your self, but not as bad as Alvin work either and I want both of you to remember that you guys are on a light leash so to speak. I know both of you are going though something and I just want you both to remember that I'm always here if you want to talk about something. What ever it be school or, or...even Alvin helping the girls out with cheerleading for now on." _'I think I just got __hustled by Eleanor into letting Alvin help her do cheerleading for now on.'_

"WHAT!" exclaimed Alvin looking directly at Dave. "You mean, do you really mean that I get to do something as in a sport, as in playing one sport. Cause I though I was..." _'How on earth did Eleanor get Dave to let me join.'_

_'Grate, now I have to join as well. But then again, my Alvie will be with me and we'll be doin something together. So what's the down side. One-me wearing a _cheerleading_ dress with my brother and look cute with the girls doin cheerleading. But I guess that's the price I'll have to pay to be around my Alvie,' _thought Theodore.

"...Yes Alvin, you do. But remember I'm going out on a very small tree limb that could **brake** any moment under pressure and this goes for Brittany as well. And Brittany?"

"Yes Dave," spoke Brittany in a surprised voice.

"Brittany I would like you to be nice to Alvin in cheerleading and latter today, understand. And if your not, you might lose your shopping privileges for few months."

"But tha'ts...Okay," said Brittany disappointed voice. "I'll be little nicer to the goof ball and will help him as well." _'Just grate, Dave put a limit on me and...I guess Alvin does deserve a little brake for now.'_

"That's better much better Brittany and guys, all I ask is that your guys homework are finish and that you show it to me when everyone get home everyday. Plus I'm here if you need the extra help so to speak." _'I wish the four of them would open up and talk to me. But for now I'll have to wait.'_

"Dave I... I won't let you down and I won't be afraid to ask for the extra help when I need it. After all, I have Simon's help, then I have Teddy helping me with one class and Even Eleanor even has mentioned that she can help me in her own way. So I think I'm more less than just covered with the extra help."

I notice from my point of view that Dave took a quick glance at Eleanor and Theodore and they gave him a simple nod yes in return indicating that it was all true from what my brother had said. AS for me Simon Seville, I really think my brother or brothers could have a form of a learning disability in them and I'll know more after reading upon it latter.

"But Dave," Alvin began to say. "There is something that you can help me latter with school and its about…...…...…" Whispered Alvin in Dave's ear.

"Ok Alvin I believe you will and the other part, I can help you and Theodore over come that. Cause I to was a little nerves doing that my self. So it'll be ok. And Brittany, remember what I said and especially in cheerleading for now on. Unless you really want your 'going to the mall' time taken a way from you."

_'Thanks Dave!'_ Thought Eleanor _'You just did me a favor. At least now Brittany, my sister has to be a little nicer to Alvin when he's with us for __cheerleading.'_

"I promise I will Dave," said Brittany. "I'll be nice to the goofballs for cheerleading for now one." _'Rats. But then again, it could be fun for us as well.' _Soon Jeanette came out with her shoulders dropped and head handing down. She wasn't happy with the news of what she heard.

"MR. Seville," spoke Harry. "I'll need to see Jeanette tomorrow cause she has six cavities. Plus she will need to be fitted for retainers just like Simon will need. In fact, both of them have the same thing as each other. Now the only difference between retainers and braces. Braces are permanent and retainers are not. Plus Simon and Jeanette only need retainers for a short few years while Alvin and Theodore are stuck having braces for life. So Eleanor, its your turn to see me."

"Oh, Ok," said Eleanor. _'I really hope I get to have braces or even need them in the first place __instead of stupid old retainers like my sister will be getting tomorrow. Cause having braces would mean...Well ok, I'll admit it. I Think they would be really cool to have on. Just think of all the different colors I could choose from if I really do need them.'_

_'Oh my," _thought Dave. _'I never expected to hear this like for real, real. But maybe its for the best for Simon and Jeanette for the moment.'_ "Miss Tammy can..."

"Don't worry MR. Seville," spoke Tammy cutting Dave off. "I already booked them in tomorrow. Plus there's two more openings left. That's if there needed for the other two. Besides, Harry like to keep it that way for other reasons and I better call the carpenter again or find another one that can come this weekend to do some work for Harry." _'Although Harry is a chipmunks, __he's damn good at what he does and he puts __family first__. And know what, he's starting to grow on me.'_

Soon came Eleanor out with Harry and Eleanor was happy as she could ever be. With her jumping up and down. One from getting a grate checkup and two finding out that she needs braces for life.

"Yippie, yippie!" Eleanor exclaimed happily jumping up and down. "Yippie, yippie, I get to have braces now. Yippie, I need them, Yippie!."

_'Has Eleanor lost her ever __flipping mind. Does she not know understand the trouble that comes with having braces.'_ Thought Alvin and Theodore at the same. time.

"Well," said Harry. "I never had, or seen any body so happy about getting braces before. But if there's still time tomorrow, I'll try to squeeze you in as well. If not, you'll have to wait until Friday to get them. And Brittany, its your turn to come with me."

"Oh okay," said Brittany sounding a little worried about going in. _'I, I have a bad feeling right now. First it was Jeanette and she needs __retainers. Then it was my little sister and she needs BRACES for life. And now I'm going in. I...I guess the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree after all and the chances are getting much, much grater for me for needing something for my teeth. But then Eleanor was happy about getting braces and well...she's just being herself. As for Jeanette, I think she's just worried about being teased. One from being a _ over-achiever and a neared with glasses. _But then again and I have to admit it. My Ellie, the one that... She would look better to me with braces and the strange part of it is, I fine it more attractive towards her more then ever. But why...'_

"Miss Brittany, are you doing ok," spoke Harry snapping Brittany out of her trance in thoughts.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. Its just...I have lots on my mind right now and..."

"Miss Brittany," said Harry in a firm voice. "I can tell you have the jitters right now and it bothers you that your sisters need something done to there teeth. Am I right." With a nod yes, I continued on talking and trying to get her to relax for me. "Just because your sisters need something done to there teeth, doesn't always mean that you might need something in return. Ok. So open up and lemme see what you have."

AS Harry worked on me, he never stopped talking. He talked and talked and talked some more. In fact, he remined me of someone that I know and love as a brother. And well Harry made me feel better just be listening to him. When Alvin stopped talking, he did worry me and I wasn't myself either. I guess we both were out of our elements for a while until we started talking. During home eck and trying to do CPR to poor Theodore with out tickling him to death. I felt his braces and that turned me on to want to, my mate to have braces. But at the same time, I also felt Theodore's love as a little brother with no spark between us that I could love for the rest of my life and wouldn't mind being part of a house hold with him along with his big brother Alvin. Then My dentist said something that made, that started to make me worry even more for the worse out come as possible. But it wasn't what I expected to really hear come out of his little mouth that seemed to never stop talking.

"I see...uh-huh...oh my, oh my do I ever see such a thing to me. What a beautiful perfect smile you have with your teeth Brittany."

"WHAT!" Spoke Brittany sounding alarmed.

"Humm, ok I'll say it again for you," said Harry half joking with here sitting there. "What a beautiful perfect smile you have with your teeth Brittany."

"Oh sorry, that's not what I mean. Cause I mean how and are you sure for real. I mean really sure."

"It's ok Miss Brittany. Your teeth are in perfect shape and are perfectly lined up. In fact, I wanna take a picture of them and post it on my wall right nest to the 'fame of miss fortune wall.' And Brittany, the wall really isn't mine either. The wall, is a wall that belongs to the building it self. It contains all the past dentists that still work or did work here that we find inspiring and the wall really is a collection that we dentist put up for keepsake."

"Oh..."

"Brittany, I can tell you are not fully convinced yet and I would never lie to you or anyone else. You really have a grate beautiful smile with your teeth. And if it makes you feel better, I'll take a quick look at yours every months when I see your little sisters teeth. And Brittany, can you explain your little sister to me better. Because she is um, is um something to me and I never seen anybody so happy about getting braces before."

"Its ok Harry. My little sister Eleanor, she's just being herself and that's how she is. She's...she has been talking non-stop about them and how they can be so much fun to me since yesterday when she helped Theodore with the paper route. She love's dressing up in costumes, very sporty and athletic like Alvin, cheerful, a little tomboyish, determined, confident, friendly, sweet, strong-willed, happy, very spunky, energetic, sassy like me and isn't afraid to stand up for herself. I just wish is that Eleanor wasn't such a tomboy to me. But then again she love getting her nails painted with me as long as its green in color. So it's a give and take thing."

"Oh my," said Harry. "Eleanor sounds like she's a real hand full most of the time, or its sounds like it to me."

"Actually Eleanor's not. That title goes to my bestfriend who drags his brothers all the time and us girls in with his crazy plans and by the way, I love your nails."

"Oh, well, um... You see, I have six girls at home and I have one that loves to be pretty, kinda like you are now. And Brittany, I could keep on talking and talking with you like this, but I do have other patients to see today and so, would you like to see the wall first before I take a picture of your teeth?"

"They...I mean, my teeth are really that inspiring to you huh. Well ok you can, but only if you show me your wall so to speak ." So there I was walking behind Harry and soon I came to a big wall with lots of pictures. Or it seemed big to me, cause of me being a chipmunk and all. I saw lots of different pictures of smiles with teeth showing with no faces like mine that Harry just now took. He put my picture in with all of the other smiles and right next the them was the 'fame of miss fortune wall.' And next the that one was the after pictures with bracese's showing. As I looked, I saw three different pictures that took my interest the most. One of them I instantly recognized and that was Theo's fork and spoon incident that I remembered. The other one was much, muck older picture of a very young chipmunk that maybe be around the age of five-ish ish or so years old that I have never seen before. In fact, I really felt bad for him or her because of how bad there teeth were then. And the third one was a very, very old picture of a chipmunk mouth and teeth...it kinda look similar to the very young chipmunks mouth and as I kept on looking at the two different pictures, Harry spoke up.

"I see you looking at the two pictures that have my interest the most Brittany. What you are looking at are the before pictures of them getting braces and I still have no idea of who they are to this very day. But I can tell you that they did indeed get braces and The dentist before me showed me the after pictures of them getting braces. So if you look right over here, you'll see them smiling with there braces on and the pictures were taken a few years latter of them having braces."

When I did, I had a hard time trying to believe him, but Harry was right. The two pictures were much better better looking and they seemed happily showing them off. "Harry, is it some dentist code that you don't put any names on all the pictures and do you ever stop talking?"

"Well Brittany, the answer is yes, it is the dentist code that we don't put and names down. Unless if the owner want his/her name on the back side. As for me talking like I do...I do take brakes you know like when I sleep or when I choose to be quiet at times. But how ever when I stop talking for long periods, my mates start to worry over me because of me not talking at all."

"Oh, you mean we can have more than one mate that we love."

"Oh Brittany, you still are young and all, but the answer is yes we can. After all, we are not humans, or as I like to prefer it to as the land of the giants. We are little people and we are chipmunks at the same time. So the rules of man don't always apply to us chipmunks and we chipmunks are special little people that live with man."

"Ok and understand, but I would like something on the back of my picture, that's if its all right. In fact, I want to put 'P.B.B.' And that stands for Pink, Beautiful, Blossom." With that I got a nod yes and soon I had put P.B.B. with a pink heart circling around my letters on the back side of my beautiful smile that I had. When we reached the waiting room, I noticed that Alvin and Theo seemed a little sleepy and could use more sleep.

"Well MR. Seville," spoke Harry in the waiting room. "Brittany has a perfect checkup and I'll be seeing Simon, Jeanette and hopefully if there's still time left, Eleanor tomorrow after school."

"Thank you, Harry," spoke Dave. _'I really like the kids new dentist that they have now.' _"Ok kids, I guess you're free to go for now and Alvin, remember no playing games at the arcade and Brittany this also applies to you as well. In fact I'm putting Eleanor and Theodore in charge and I will be asking Theodore alone when everyone gets home to find out if you made any extra stops on your way home. Is that understood guys."

"Scout's honor Dave," said Alvin.

"For once, I have to agree with Alvin, even thought he's not a chipmunk scout," said Brittany.

"Ok kids, I believe you and remember. If you need ride home for any thing, please give me a call," said Dave to his kids as thy left the building.

"Ok Simon and Jeanette. Where would you like me to drop the two of you at?" Question Dave.

"The Library for me Dave. Because there's something that I wanna do some reading of on for myself," said Simon.

"Ditto for me to Dave and beside, Simon might or could use my help," spoke Jeanette.


End file.
